I will protect you!
by damowatling
Summary: This is an alternate story i thought about after watching this arc of what could have happened if Tsukishima decided to take drastic measures to silence Orihime's feelings for Ichigo as he wallowed in despair. Ichigo X Orihime
1. Chapter 1

I will protect you!

Chapter 1 why do his tears hurt my heart?

**Orihime and Chad right now are currently running through the forest following after Tsukishima their minds are currently under his spell. With the use of his fullbring, Tsukishima has placed himself in both Orihime's and Chad's memories. He has replaced himself as Orihime's carer in exchange of her brother and he has taken over Ichigo's position as Chad's best friend. After hearing Ichigo's cries of despair, they took off in high speed towards him to find out what was occurring. Orihime's mind is in pain as her thoughts are in confusion.**

"Ichigo he was crying. In all the years I've known him i've never seen Ichigo cry like that."

"Mr Tsukishima is the one I'm in love with. He's been there for me since I was a child always protecting me showing me his kindness and love for me."

"So then why does it hurt my heart so much to see Ichigo in that way? I would go as far as giving my life for Mr Tsukishima and do anything for him. And yet I can't stop my tears knowing Ichigo is in pain right now."

"Please stop crying Ichigo; it's tearing my heart and my mind apart. Please don't cry!" Orihime begged her heart at its limit. Orihime stopped running her feet crashing through the last puddle as they grounded to a halt.

"Ichigo thank goodness you're not crying."

"It looks like Ichigo has got his soul reaper powers back. We have to protect Mr Tsukishima!" Chad stated in a worried tone prepping his hollow arm.

"Don't worry Chad Rukia and Rinji are here to stop him!" Orihime replied back relieved.

"I don't think so. Look they're all behind Ichigo like they are all on his side." Said Chad.

Orihime turned back towards Ichigo and the other visiting captains staring at him waiting to see his next move.

"Ginjo you bastard! You Tsukishima are going to pay for what you did to Orihime! Even if she see's me as an enemy right now, I have regained my powers so now I can protect her once again!" Ichigo declared pointing his Zanpakto towards him.

Orihime couldn't help her heart skipping a beat and her cheeks reddening after hearing Ichigo's words. Just staring into his eyes gave her a huge sense of nostalgia as they contained a strong sense of hope and determination. Orihime placed both her hands on her head as she saw images of a shadow saving her countless times. "My head what's happening to me?" Orihime questioned as she struggled to comprehend who was her mysterious saviour. All of a sudden, Orihime jumped out of her skin as Tsukishima placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Orihime? Don't you remember what happened in the past?" Orihime stared towards the malicious stare of Tsukishima her head going through immense pain as the shadowed figure in her memories became him. However, despite his memory manipulation, Orihime had feelings of doubt as he tried to take over the role of Ichigo Kurosaki as her saviour. "What's this pain I'm feeling in my heart?" Orihime cried out bringing her open palm to her chest.

"What's wrong Orihime are you having doubts towards me? Are you afraid of me?"

"No what's going on why am I doubting his words?" Orihime questioned her eyes shot wide open.

Chad approached her in an attempt to comfort her but he wasn't able to reach her as Tsukishima once again manipulated his memories. Chad this time grabbed his skull with great force yelling as his mind halted his movements.

"Well I'm sorry to say this Orihime. But if you don't believe in me anymore, I'm afraid you're no longer any use for me." Tsukishima stated unsheathing his non enchanted blade.

Orihime stared in fear as he approached closer to her with the sadistic look upon his face.

"No Mr Tsukishima that's not true you know I would never doubt you." Orihime said as she panicked walking backwards tripping over a tree branch.

"Goodbye Orihime."

"Mr Tsukishima please don't!"

"Orihime!" Chad yelled as his friend was about to be sliced.

Orihime closed her eyes in complete shock as imminent death awaited her. But as she opened her eyes, she had no wounds on her nor was there any sign of a blade impaled in her. Orihime's eyes shot open as she stared at what was happening in front of her.

"You bastard don't you dare touch her!"

"Ichigo?" Orihime questioned as she witnessed him holding back the one who just claimed to kill her with his Zangetsu blade.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you're in the way can't you see your making Orihime uncomfortable with you attacking me like this?" Tsukishima replied his face full of confidence.

"Don't you dare say her name so easily! You know nothing of her and you don't deserve to have her smile reflected at you either. Ichigo roared as he overpowered the evil doer's blade knocking him backwards. Tsukishima grinned recovering his stance and aiming straight for Orihime again.

"Didn't I tell you? Stay away from Orihime!" Ichigo yelled cradling her in his arms saving her from Tsukishima's deadly attack. Ichigo placed her down her face reddened as he released his grip from her.

"Please just stare here this won't take long." Ichigo asked her as he turned to face his opponent. Orihime once again had an immense headache as she saw the figure in her memories change. The scene of her being saved from the Aranchar yami now being Ichigo wielding zangetsu. The pain didn't stop there though, as Tsukishima was replaced by the orange haired hero again this time saving her from Ulquiora. Tears streamed down her eyes as she brought her fist to her heart admiring the man standing in front of her. "It's futile Kurosaki!" Tsukishima stated sending some of his fullbring energy towards the frightened girl.

"I already told you! I won't let you hurt her! GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo's zangetsu and the area surrounded him became immersed in a holy blue aura as his spirit energy skyrocketed slicing through the atmosphere. Tsukishima retreated back to regain his footing after just barely dodging Ichigo's signature move. "Orihime. I don't care if anything happens to me. Even if you can't trust me right now. I promise I will protect you! I won't let anyone ever hurt you or take you away ever again!"

Orihime blushed her eyes tearing up from Ichigo's powerful words.

"Chad please get yourself and Orihime to a safe distance this won't take long. BANKAI!"

Ichigo's huge zangetsu was surrounded by a blackened light as it took on its new form to Tensa Zangetsu in the shape of an obsidian black katana its size differing from most bankai's but meant nothing to its true power.

Chad didn't say another word as he picked up Orihime and began to retreat back.

Orihime gazed at the battlefield as the two swordsman clashed with one another her heart in dismay as her mind couldn't decipher who she truly loved. Her eyes widening as a tree was sliced at the centre by Tsukishima's katana. Ichigo enraged used his flash step technique intercepting the falling tree cutting it clean in two. "I told you already I'm your opponent! I won't let you lay a finger on her you bastard!" Ichigo yelled infusing his spiritual energy into Tensa Zangetsu soaring into the air In pursuit of Tsukishima. Orihime went into a panic. "I don't know what's going on anymore. Why does my heart hurt so much when I look at Ichigo and when I look at Mr Tsukishima I feel nothing but doubt and fear? I don't understand I love Mr Tsukishima more than anything and yet." Orihime's rambling was silenced as she and Chad were attacked from behind their necks struck by mystery assailants. The last thing she saw as her vision faded was the sight of Ichigo fighting on with determination and courage in his eyes. "Save me Ichigo." Were the last words she uttered as she passed out on the floor.

Ichigo looked down to the ground feeling a sense of relief that kisuke uraharra and his father had taken Chad and Orihime into their care.

"Don't worry about these two Ichigo; they are safe just knocked out. Now you can unleash all of your power without holding back." Kisuke said causing Ichigo to smile as he prepared for battle.

"That's just what I wanted to hear. Take care of Chad and Orihime I'll end this in an instant!" Ichigo commanded as he submerged himself in spiritual energy.

"Are you finished saving your damsel in distress? Pity it will all be in vain once I take you down you will both only see me in your memories and I will take that girl all for myself." Tsukishima said a huge grin upon his face.

"What do you want with Orihime you bastard?" Ichigo ordered becoming further enraged.

"Her power is incredible and knowing that I have her eyes looking at me instead of yours amuses me greatly. You heard what she said before right she would do anything for me. She see's you as nothing more than hurting the man she truly treasures and cares about. Maybe I'll take her up on her offer of doing anything for me." Tsukishima said egging Ichigo on.

"You bastard!" Ichigo screamed as he sliced down at Tsukishima's katana.

"You don't deserve her kindness! I swore to myself after heuco muendo that I would never let anyone ever take Orihime away from me ever again! And I swore to protect her whether she looks at me in disgust when she wakes up or not, I swear I'm going to kick your ass and teach you a lesson for messing with that innocent girls memories!" Ichigo roared as he smashed Tsukishima's substitute weapon into pieces.

"Ha-ha I see so your power is even more of a threat to me now in terms of when you were using your fullbring against me. However, don't get to confident you're no match for me. One strike from this blade, and you're memories will too be vanquished and you too will worship the man who stands before you." Tsukishima stated transforming his book into a majestic blade.

"Well then I guess I just have to end this before you can touch me!" Ichigo said flash stepping behind him and striking at his back.

"You're good Kurosaki but you're not fast enough!"

Tsukishima sliced at where Ichigo stood unable to dodge his next attack as his Bankai struck his shoulder.

"Getsuga Tensho! Ichigo called forth his signature blade slash attack causing a cloud of smoke to form in front.

"What did you think you're doing Ginjo?!" Tsukishima ordered the fullbring armoured man.

"I was going to ask you the same question Tsukishima, you know that Kurosaki is my prey and you will stay back whilst I rid him from this world!" Ginjo snapped back as he drew his blade.

Tsukishima didn't argue back as he avoided Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

"I don't give a damn about you're stupid argument. I'll take you both on at once!"

"Don't get cocky just because your soul reaper powers have returned. With your fullbring powers you won't lay a hand. Ginjo was interrupted as Ichigo's fist of fury collided with his cheek.

"Don't underestimate me Ginjo! That fullbring isn't even a fraction of my true power!" Ichigo yelled roundhouse kicking him in the gut.

"Impressive Kurosaki this may be more fun than I thought." Tsukishima said as he lunged towards Ichigo. The orange haired swordsman slashed at Tsukishima's sword overpowering his defence crashing him into the ground.

"Ichigo!" Ginjo charged Ichigo with his skull blade infusing It with a purple ominous light.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ginjo roared his eyes full of rage.

"You really think your weak imitation is enough to even compete with the original?!" Ichigo yelled back infusing himself with spiritual energy as a powerful aura exploded from his blade. "Getsuga Tensho! Ichigo's blade sliced through the atmosphere emitting a deadly piercing impact erasing Ginjo's cheap imitation with ease. The strike carried on after erasing Ginjo's attack and grazed his arm just barely dodging it. However, although he dodged the Getsuga Tensho, the blow critically damaging his arm as it drooped down gushing out blood unable to move. "Tsukishima go get that damn girl to come heal me!" Ginjo ordered as he grasped at his lifeless arm.

"Are you kidding Ginjo you're pathetic! And besides Orihime is to be used only at my disposal."

Ichigo attacked Tsukishima head on his eyes full of anger.

"Orihime is not an object for you to use whenever you please! She is an incredible girl who doesn't deserve this treatment! I promise I will make you pay for hurting her memories!"

"Oh I see now, you're jealous that Orihime cares about me more than you. I get it now your."

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about her! All you did was mess with her head and her heart!"

"Messed with her heart? Nonsense all I did was convince her I was her beloved carer who raised from birth taking her away from her cruel neglectful parents."

"You bastard! How dare you replace her brother! He's dead you sick scum! I was there the night her brother died and I will never forget the look on her face as she cried. I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Ichigo's anger erupted like a volcano flash stepping so fast he created several after images of himself.

"Your efforts are futile, my eyes can't be deceived by your tricks" Tsukishima said as he analysed the various forms of Ichigo. "Found you!" Tsukishima sliced at Ichigo with blood thirst in his eyes.

"Sorry wrong target Tsukishima!" Ichigo said flash stepping behind him and cutting his back. Tsukishima yelled as the wound in his back stung with excruciating pain. "Damn you Kurosaki how dare you cut me! I will cut you and manipulate your memories until you won't even dare to even look at me funny! You're no match for my fullbring!" Tsukishima charged Ichigo again attacking him with full force. Ichigo simply parried his sword strike and punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "Damn you Kurosaki don't get so over confident!" Tsukishima stared at Ichigo his eyes full of power and determination. Tsukishima lunged for Ichigo but his speed was insignificant compared to Ichigo's regained power. Simply stepping to the side, Ichigo sliced upwards mutilating his arm. "Ahhhh! My arm! Damn you Kurosaki! Wait till I get that bitch to heal me! I'll even convince her to attack you as well!" Tsukishima using the full power of his full bring, soared straight for Kisuke carrying the unconscious Orihime. Ichigo had enough of this darting straight through his opponent cutting through his right leg. "How many times do I have to tell you until it will bury into that thick skull of yours?! I will not let you hurt her!" Ichigo infused his Getsuga Tensho into Tensa Zangetsu surrounding the blade in spiritual energy but instead of releasing its power, Ichigo used the power of his blade to attack Tsukishima directly slicing through his fullbring and obliterating it to smithereens. Ichigo descended to the ground reverting his Bankai back into his Shikai form. As he did so, Tsukishima's body dropped into the ground at great speed causing a huge crater. "Kurosaki what are you waiting for kill me."

"You're not worth killing, you're full bring is destroyed so you no longer have any power. Live your life in confusion and remember the name Ichigo Kurosaki the weak soul reaper who defeated you and destroyed both your believed to be unstoppable power and pride. All of a sudden, Thousands of cherry blossoms struck the defenceless opponent. "Senbonzakura I knew you wouldn't have been able to finish him off Kurosaki so I took care of him myself." Ichigo tried to argue but knew Byakuya was right and left Tsukishima's corpse to focus his attention on Ginjo.

**And that's the first chapter done. I decided on writing this fan fiction because I really like Orihime and Ichigo as a couple. This arc had a lot of potential moments for Ichigo and Orihime and I have decided to bring these two together. I will start chapter 2 straight away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the battle is over

**Ichigo Kurosaki after a fierce battle with Ginjo the revealed to be first substitute soul reaper which went as far as to try defeat Ichigo using his own Bankai, Ichigo with the use of his full power Getsuga Tensho annihilated his opponent and thus helped the soul society destroy yet again another enemy. **

**Ichigo with the help of his friends from the soul society had left the battlefield his comrades taking care of all the opponents in the area. Ichigo is now returning to check on his friends who are currently unconscious however; according to Kisuke there memories should be returned to normal.**

Orihime tossed and turned in her futon as she suffered from a horrible nightmare. Ichigo was on the floor crying his eyes out the scene itself was enough to tear her apart but what came next was even worse. Tsukishima the one who played with her memories taking over the role of her brother, walked up to Ichigo and hoisted him up by his throat. Hearing Ichigo say her name and apologising as Tsukishima drove his blade through Ichigo's heart and she witnessed once again Ichigo's lifeless eye's as she witnessed after he was seriously injured by Ulquiora. Orihime screamed at the sight of Ichigo dying and tried to rush to help him. However, Orihime's path was blocked and she was grabbed from behind by Chad who told her everything would be fine. Orihime could only watch helplessly as she struggled to escape Chad's vice grip as Tsukishima stabbed his blade into Ichigo's heart once again. "ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed.

Orihime sat bolt upright petrified from the sight she just saw. "Ichigo I couldn't do anything to help him and now he's he's." Orihime burst into tears as she saw the lifeless of Ichigo once again in her mind.

"Orihime are you alright?" Ichigo questioned looking very concerned and worried about the poor girl. Orihime's eyes shot wide open hearing Ichigo's voice turning slowly to check her ears were not playing tricks on her. But this was not the case Ichigo was right there a few bandages on his head but he was very much alive. Orihime's eyes leaked with tears as she lunged straight at Ichigo wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness Ichigo you're alive I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth Orihime I'm very glad you're alright and it seems you're memory has returned back to normal."

Orihime began to cry harder tightening her arms around his neck. "How could I be so stupid Ichigo? I'm so sorry I ever doubted you! I said such horrible things to you and you were crying so desperately." Orihime was silenced when Ichigo wrapped his own arms around her waist. "It's okay Orihime I'm just glad you're alright and back to normal. Please just rest for now get some sleep and we can talk when you're awake." Ichigo said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead causing Orihime to become flustered her face tainted pink due to Ichigo's surprise attack. "Well I'll let you rest up please just relax it's all over now." However just as Ichigo went to stand up and leave he felt a strong grip on his arm. "Please can you stay with me? After all that's happened I feel really safe knowing you're here protecting me." Orihime requested her grip not loosening in the slightest despite her condition. Ichigo smiled and sat back down crossing his legs and brushing the hair off her forehead. "Sure thing Orihime anything you need I'm here for you." Those words caused Orihime's head to turn scolding hot the words anything she needed spiralled her mind with various things she would like to say in that situation. "Orihime you're head is scolding hold on a second." Ichigo rinsed the cold flannel and placed it on Orihime's forehead. "Thank you Ichigo"

"Get some rest don't worry I promise to not leave your side until you give the word."

Orihime nodded closing her eyes the sight of Ichigo being the last before she drifted off.

However, once she closed her eyes her mind and poor heart were sent into torment throughout the nightmare she dwelled in. Ichigo attacked and killed by Aizen in his final form right in front of Orihime. "Come Orihime no one can save you now. Come with me I promise to take care of you." Aizen stated as he reached out to her. Orihime shook in fear slowly retreating away from him bumping into solid behind her. Slowly turning around she stared into those emerald green lifeless eyes as he reached out to where her heart was located. "Show me your heart the one who beats for the one I killed!" Ulquiora said as he approached her slowly. Orihime panicked running the other way where Aizen appeared reaching out to her. Orihime walked backwards away from those two begging for Ichigo to help her. Feeling an intense vice grip from behind her as she looked up she saw Tsukishima. "I'm your lover now right Orihime?"

Orihime awoke from her nightmare in an instant. In a half asleep state, Orihime felt a hand grabbing her wrist causing her to flail her arms in fear. Until she heard a familiar sound. Orihime tilting her head found out the source of the noise as she stared at the orange haired teen holding her hand fast asleep next to her. Orihime seeing this calmed down and smiled seeing Ichigo's sleeping face which she could not contain herself from thinking was incredibly cute. All of a sudden, Ichigo's hand grasped her head so lightly and pulled her down to his chest before she could process it. Orihime grew high in embarrassment as she couldn't comprehend what just happened. "Um Ichigo what are you doing?" Orihime asked as she looked up at him. But to her surprise, Ichigo was still very much asleep. Orihime relaxed herself resting her head against his well built chest knowing now she was safe. "I will always protect you Orihime" Ichigo muttered in his sleep. Orihime was so happy to hear Ichigo say such kind words even in his sleep. Her mood now calmed down Orihime smiled brightly and nestled her head into Ichigo's chest and fell asleep straight away now feeling an overwhelming comfort in her heart.

Ichigo woke up shortly after feeling something soft on his body. With a moments glance, Ichigo saw Orihime fast asleep but this time she wasn't tossing and turning as she was before. She looked completely comfortable. "Mmm yeah of course I'd love to try some of your cookies mister zebra." Orihime muttered as she slept soundly. Ichigo smiled letting out a quiet laugh as his worries were finally eased. "Well Orihime it looks like you are finally getting back to your old self. Sweet dreams Orihime."

**That's chapter two done **** Hope you enjoyed it. I thought that following the intense battle Ichigo just fought, that this was a perfect opportunity to create what I believe should have happened after Orihime regained her senses. Chapter 3 coming soon I just need to get my head going and decide on how I will continue this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 a shocking discovery

Orihime rose up slowly awakening from a well rested sleep which no nightmares intruded on. She extended her arms upwards stretching them awake to help get her body moving. The first thing she noticed was she was once again lying on her futon on well rested pillow and comfortable sheets. She searched her surroundings scanning the whole room, but Ichigo was no longer there. Orihime stood up and peered out the window which reflected the sun inside illuminating the area showing Orihime it was no longer the evening rather the morning. Once she realised this, her body became lively and her stomach growled signalling it needed breakfast. Feeling hungry, she left her room and made her way towards Kisuke's dining area where she saw three people already sat down. "Good morning Orihime did you sleep well?" Rukia questioned offering her a bowl of rice.

"Yes I did thank you for asking. I had a dream that I was surrounded by all sorts of delicious treats like cake and cookies." Orihime replied gladly accepting the bowl she had been passed.

"Would you like some tea Orihime?" Kisuke offered.

"Sure thing I'd love some. By the way, where is Ichigo?" Orihime questioned after having a mouthful of rice.

"Ichigo is downstairs training. He woke up hours ago and he's been down there ever since." Kisuke replied taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh I see." Orihime said as she immediately took a sip after talking.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Rukia questioned staring at her confusing expression.

"It's entirely my fault. If I was stronger I wouldn't have let myself get attacked by Tsukishima and I wouldn't have treated Ichigo so badly." Orihime said feeling weak and powerless.

"Orihime it's not your.." Rukia began to say.

"I SAW TSUKISHIMA AS MY LOVER! AND I WAS SO MEAN TO ICHIGO THAT HE CRIED! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME GETTING CAPTURED ALL THE TIME, ICHIGO WOULD BE FINE AND NEVER HAVE TO CRY LIKE THAT!" Orihime explained feeling completely responsible.

Chad placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Calm down Orihime. I feel the same way. I was too weak and as a result I turned on my best friend to the point I actually attacked him and he wouldn't dare fight back because he didn't want to hurt me. Which is why I will get stronger and make sure that never happens again." Chad proclaimed feeling determined.

Rukia took Orihime's hands and stared into her eyes. "You know full well Ichigo doesn't blame you for any of this Orihime or you Chad. I haven't known Ichigo as long as you both, but I know right now all he cares about is that you both are safe and still alive. If you want to help Ichigo then keep smiling so he doesn't feel guilty for letting you two get hurt. If I know him he is blaming himself right now for you two getting your memories taken over. Which is I'll bet why he is training so hard right now."

Orihime dried her tears and finally settled down.

"Rukia is right. Ichigo is just glad you're both back to normal. So lets eat breakfast and be ready to welcome him when he is done.

Meanwhile in the lower levels of the Uraharra shop, Ichigo is training pushing his body to the limit to get stronger.

Ichigo has just finished his 10th set of 100 push up's. If there was one usual thing he learned from Ginjo, it's that stamina is vital in a long lasting battle. Once he finished, Ichigo reverted his attention to his Zanpakto Zangetsu unsheathing it and slicing mountain size boulders with its blade.

"It's a shame I'm not in a place like the Xcution's virtual world where I can fight some hollows. I'm not going to get my spiritual power stronger if I'm just fighting boulders." Ichigo complained as he destroyed another rock.

All of a sudden, Ichigo positioned his zangetsu blade to the side protecting his left side as a flying kick attempted to obliterate his defence. The kick failing the mystery guest vaulted backwards resuming a stance.

"So you managed to sense my spiritual pressure and block my attack. Very impressive you have definitely gotten stronger."

Ichigo stared at the mysterious guest as they emerged from the shadows.

"Yuroichi?" Ichigo questioned seeing the female in his line of sight.

"How about it, you think you can hold your own against me?" Yuroichi questioned holding her strong stance.

"Why not, it would certainly be interesting to see how I match up against you." Ichigo replied creating his own stance.

With those words, Yuroichi charged straight in using her speed to run circles around Ichigo creating several after images of herself. Instead of mindlessly guessing, Ichigo closed his eyes and sensed the area for her spiritual pressure a skill he enhanced further with his fullbring training. Ichigo moved incredibly quick placing his zangetsu above him sideways to block Yuro's powerful axe kick cracking the ground below them. Yuroichi smiled as she mustered more strength into her attack. Ichigo did not falter his eyes transforming light blue as he reinforced his defence with more strength powerfully flinging Yuroichi back. "Oh so not only did you predict my movements, you also managed to push me back"

Just as she was talking, Ichigo used his flash step and took aim at Yuroichi slicing for her abdomen. Yuroichi smiled as she lent backwards inches away to merely dodge Ichigo's attack. But Ichigo wasn't done infusing his other fist with spiritual energy sending a punch straight down at her his fist glowing with blue spiritual aura. Yuroichi was taken by surprise unaware that Ichigo's first strike was a faint, however, she with lighting reflexes blocked his punch placing her arms in a cross formation. The incredible punch had explosive power sending a powerful beam of spiritual blue energy to shoot towards the ceiling destroying most of the ground around them.

"My my very impressive Ichigo. Ready for round 2?" Yuroichi asked releasing her own spiritual power.

"You bet. Bankai!" Ichigo dared not underestimate her unleashing his Bankai to face her with.

Yuroichi and Ichigo charged both using flash step to collide with each other exchange blow for blow creating quakes and shockwaves in the area.

"Hado number 33 sokatsui!" Yuroichi fired a burst of spiritual blast of extraordinary power and range.

Ichigo infused his leg this time with his spiritual energy roundhouse kicking the blast away from him.

"Hado number 58 Tenran!" This time Yuroichi fired a tornado like blast at Ichigo but Ichigo sliced down Tensa Zangetsu to disperse it before it made impact.

"Hado number 63 Soren Sokatsui!" This Yuroichi strengthened her Sokatsui firing two at once.

Ichigo powered his Bankai surrounding himself in spiritual energy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's Zanpakto blast collided with Yuro's kido and fought to over power it. The attacks exploded both unable to waver the opposite's force and created a huge cloud of smoke.

Ichigo panted feeling it was an opportunity to catch his breath but he saw a huge red light emerging from the smoke.

"Hado number 31 Shakkaho!" Yuroichi created an orb of red energy firing straight at Ichigo exploding on impact with his Bankai propelling it from his hand.

"You're mine now Ichigo!" Yuroichi claimed dashing towards him her spiritual power concentrated in this one strike launching her fist straight towards him.

Ichigo didn't hesitate charging straight at her infusing his own power into his fist launching it to intercept Yuro's own strike. A huge explosion erupted in the area destroying everything within the vicinity. Ichigo and Yuroichi both panted as their fists both collided with each other and neither attack overpowered the other the impact was a complete stalemate. Yuroichi was startled at what she had witnessed but soon began to smile as she observed Ichigo's own closed fist.

"Well look's like Ginjo didn't take all of your full bring power Ichigo." Yuroichi said staring at Ichigo smiling.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned gasping in surprise as he observed his black and white armoured fist.

"You used your soul reaper energy to counter my attack and somehow you subconsciously brought forth some of your full bring power. Perhaps this means you can still use your fullbring power in your fights. This is definitely good news as this will work to your advantage and take your enemies off guard." Yuroichi proclaimed very impressed with Ichigo's performance.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ichigo replied his eyes full of determination.

"So how about it want to stop? We've been sparring for over 8 hours now." Yuroichi questioned sitting down on a nearby rock.

"No let's keep going, I need to get stronger to protect my friends." Ichigo said picking up his Tensa zangetsu.

Ichigo and Yuroichi resumed their sparring exchanging attacks one after another the environment around them feeling the full force of their power until both warriors collapsed from exhaustion.

Ichigo sat down his Bankai shifting back to his Shikai Zangetsu using his blade as a post to lean his weight on both his hands on the hilt.

"Impressive Ichigo you really startled me with how strong you have become." Yuroichi said as she too took a seat.

"Thanks but it's still not enough. I have to protect my friends!" Ichigo proclaimed trying to stand again.

"Oh and by protect your friends I bet there is somebody in particular you want to protect, maybe Orihime?" Yuroichi said in a teasing tone.

Ichigo didn't say anything not biting to her teasing he just stared at her with eyes full of sincerity.

Ichigo and Yuroichi had been sparring for so long it was hard to perceive how long they were down here for.

"Ichigo Yuroichi!" Orihime yelled as she entered the arena.

"Oh hey Orihime." Ichigo said standing up to greet her.

"Oh good afternoon Orihime how are you?" Yuroichi replied.

"Umm it's actually evening, Kisuke told me to come tell you guys that dinner will be ready momentarily." Orihime replied a huge smile on her face until she saw became flustered seeing Ichigo's naked torso revealing every evidence of his well built physique.

"Great timing by the way Orihime could you come over here and heal Ichigo's wounds we went all out today." Yuroichi requested.

Orihime smiled feeling useful as she walked over to Ichigo. "Soten kisshun." Orihime said as she placed her hands towards Ichigo. However, no matter how hard she concentrated the hair pins on her head refused to glow and her power could not activate. Orihime frowned feeling useless but Ichigo stroke her head. "Don't worry Orihime I'm sure you're just tired it's nothing serious anyway nothing Yuzu's cooking and a good night sleep can fix.

Yuroichi respected Ichigo's stamina but regardless used some kido on his wounds to restore him back to his previous state before the sparring match.

"Well then how about we go have some dinner everyone?" Yuroichi asked walking on ahead towards the ladder to escape. Both Ichigo and Orihime nodded following not far behind her.

After Orihime and Ichigo returned to the shop level, it was about time for Ichigo and Orihime to head home.

"Orihime let me walk you home you don't seem too well." Ichigo offered noticing Orihime's mood and fatigue.

"That's very sweet Ichigo but honestly I'll be fine bye everyone." Orihime putting on her coat and jogging down the road as Ichigo watched her eyes full of caution and worry.

"I'm so useless I couldn't do anything for Ichigo today let alone heal his wounds." Orihime said feeling completely worthless as she walked through the night. Orihime was a few minutes away from her apartment walking past the park she couldn't wait to retreat home and try straighten out her head. All of a sudden, 6 hollows appeared in her very location straight ahead in her direction. Orihime panicked as the first hollow sent an attack her way. "Santen kesshun!" But once again the hair pins refused to activate as a result Orihime was hit by the hollow's punch knocking her into a nearby lamppost causing her to fall onto the ground. The hollows closed in on her as she lay helplessly on the ground. "No stay back don't come near me!" Orihime panicked as the hollow picked her up in a vice grip attempting to crush her bones. Orihime cried as she hopelessly struggled to get free. Orihime finally closed her eyes preparing for the hollow to devour her soul.

As quick as a flash, the hollows hand was dissected clean off from its arm and Orihime fell from the designated height. A mysterious figure caught her mid-air and touched ground safely.

"Orihime are you okay?"

Orihime opened her eyes to see the orange haired swordsman holding her in a princess carry."Ichigo!?" Orihime shouted surprised and happy to see him.

"Forgive me Orihime I was worried about you so I tailed you home to make sure you got there safely. Just sit tight I'll take care of these guys." Ichigo said as he wielded zangetsu again picking it up from the hole he pierced in the ground. Ichigo jumped straight into the conflict slicing the hollow who hurt Orihime clean in half from his mask to the rest of his body.

"Ichigo look out!" Orihime screamed as another hollow attempted to strike him from behind. Ichigo smirked smashing the hilt of Zangetsu into the creatures mask cracking it greatly infusing his fist with spiritual energy to uppercut the demon finishing it off. Ichigo flash stepped and took out the legs of the next hollow tripping it and stabbing it through the head. The next hollow ignored Ichigo and charged straight for Orihime.

"Orihime use your shield!" Ichigo shouted as the hollow closed in on her. But regardless Orihime remained there powerless. Ichigo intercepted the hollow using his flash step blocking the hollows strike towards her. Using his power, Ichigo pushed back the hollow with ease sending it flying. "I've had enough!" Ichigo yelled contained with rage. "Getsuga Tensho!" with an incredibly powerful slash, the hollows were in an instant erased from the area and sent to the soul society to be purified.

"Orihime are you okay?" Ichigo questioned causing her to cry.

"If you hadn't have come I don't know…." Orihime couldn't finish her sentence overwhelmed with emotions. Ichigo knelt down and brought her to his chest she had a shoulder to let all of her feelings out embracing her into his arms. "It's alright now you're safe." Ichigo said as he hugged her.

Moments later Orihime calmed down and got to her feet. "How are you feeling?" Ichigo questioned her still worried about Orihime greatly.

"I'm okay I can walk home by myself." As Orihime said this, her legs gave way and she began to fall being quickly caught by Ichigo his soul reaper powers now sealed back into his combat pass. "It doesn't look like that to me, come on get on my back." Orihime blushed. "But but I'm heavy aren't I?" Orihime questioned him growing red in embarrassment.

"Of course not you're as light as a feather." Ichigo replied feeling she wasn't heavy at all and also took the advice of Nel." This caused Orihime to smile and blush as she climbed on to his back.

Orihime could not stop her heart beating so hard and fast as he Ichigo carried her home making her once again feel safe both in heart and soul. As he walked Orihime's comfort levels raised soon enough Orihime drifted off to sleep. Orihime left reality and entered into her dreams which were not intruded by nightmares. As Orihime entered her own world, she was surrounded by thousands of tasty treats and sweets but what appealed to her the most was the ginourmous tasty looking cake. She climbed the Mount Everest like cake reaching the top and spotting something on top. On closer examination she she found it was Ichigo dressed in a tuxedo staring right at her. Using his flash step, Ichigo got behind her and hugged her from behind. "Whispering into her ear those words she always wanted to hear. "I love you Orihime." Orihime's mind went all fuzzy but suddenly she came back to reality. "Orihime. Orihime wake up you're home now." Orihime rubbed her eyes and awoke from her sleep noticing she was home now and still on Ichigo's back. Panicking from embarrassment, Orihime got off Ichigo incredibly fast rushing straight to open her door. Just as she was about to go inside, Ichigo told her to take care and to call him if she needed him.

Orihime slammed the door running in side looking into her mirror which portrayed how red her face had changed to. No matter how hard she tried she could not stop her heart beating so fast whenever she thought of Ichigo or those eyes he displayed as he saved her from death so many times. Orihime ran to her draws and pulled out a turquoise lockable container. Inside was a picture of Ichigo she secretly purchased at the last event in school. She held it in her hands as she said those words as her love for him has grown a hundredfold due to recent events. Orihime collapsed on her bed staring at the photo. "If I don't tell you how I feel soon my heart is going to explode. Just seeing you now is enough to set my heart on fire Ichigo." Orihime collapsed onto her bed feeling exhausted wondering how she will be able to face him at school tomorrow.

**There we go that's chapter 3 done. Orihime has lost the will to use her power and is currently in a state that she can't activate it either. How is she going to act round Ichigo now her feelings for him have grown even stronger and how will Ichigo progress in trying to unlock the power of his fullbring?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 unbearable feelings

"Good morning Ichigo!"

Ichigo dodged his dad's surprise wake up call as he tried to drop kick Ichigo as he walked toward the stairs causing his dad to fall down the flight of stairs crashing upside down into the wall.

"That's my boy Ichigo! But you wont be so lucky tomorrow morning" Ichigo's dad proclaimed feeling determined.

"Yeah yeah, just don't forget to put some ice on your wounds. Better yet go lock yourself in the freezer!" Ichigo replied used to all his dad's surprise attacks. However his smile awakened once he saw his cute sisters in the dining room. "Morning Ichigo breakfast is ready." Karin said happy to see his brother was awake.

"Good morning Karin! Daddy's baby girl!" Isshin said trying to give the black haired sister a hug. Meeting him with Karin's fist to his face.

"That's what you get old man for being so creepy." Ichigo said to Isshin as he lay on the floor.

Isshin stood up and grabbed Ichigo's by the collar.

"I may be old but I can still kick your ass Ichigo"

"Bring it on old timer!" Ichigo replied looking lively.

"Dad stop attacking Ichigo! And let him have his breakfast!" Yuzu ordered looking very cross with him.

"I'm sorry Yuzu!" Isshin said crying on the floor.

"Damn old man you're so noisy. Good morning Yuzu this looks delicious. Thanks for the food." Ichigo said smiling as he picked up his chopsticks.

"It's so good to have you home Ichigo. I'm so glad you're not hurt!" Yuzu said crying tears of joy.

"It's great to be home" Ichigo said smiling as he placed his chopsticks down and thanked her for the meal.

"I'm heading off first; maybe we can all go shopping together when I have finished school?" Ichigo said causing both Karin and Yuzu to get excited.

"Have a safe trip" They both said waving as he left the house.

Ichigo walked down the footpath his high school uniform on draping his bag over his shoulder. All of a sudden, Ichigo's combat pass began to growl and it's black eyes lighted up.

"You've got to be kidding me, a hollow this early in the day? It never ends." Ichigo said pressing his pass to his body and transforming himself into a soul reaper. Ichigo soared through the air searching his surroundings to find the hollow which had just appeared. In the distance Ichigo saw a huge hollow on the ground attacking an innocent bystander. Ichigo used his flash step to intercept the hollow and pushed it back using his sword.

The citizen was a female around the same age as Ichigo. Her brown hair was long reaching down to her back as it flickered in the wind. She had emerald green eyes which searched the area around her. Ichigo sliced the mask splitting the hollow in two. Ichigo sheathed his Zanpakto and jumped onto the nearest roof top leaving the citizen to go about her usual routine as if nothing happened. Ichigo ran along the roof tops at high speed to restore the time he spent killing this hollow.

"Hmm that boy was quite a hunk, and the way he handled his Zanpakto was incredible. I have to find out who he is and make him mine." The mystery girl said revealing to be able to see spiritual pressure and therefore, saw Ichigo fight the hollow.

Meanwhile, Orihime is sat in the classroom at her desk lifting her head in excitement to see who was coming through the door hoping it was Ichigo. And when she saw he wasn't the one coming through, she got embarrassed and hid her head back in her book.

"Good morning Orihime." Tatsuki said smiling at her.

"Good morning Tatsuki" Orihime replied looking embarrassed still.

"What's wrong you waiting for someone?" Tatsuki questioned sensing her mood.

"No of course not, it's just I can't decide on what to have for lunch today. Ramen with donuts or Unagi with wasabi and rice balls.

Tatsuki becomes bewildered by her comment and changes the subject. "So did you finish the art assignment?"

"Yeah want to see what I drew?" Orihime questions opening her notebook. Revealing a drawing of a rabbit holding a huge sword fighting a jelly monster.

Tatsuki was startled. "Is that supposed to be Ichigo?" Tatsuki questioned staring at the picture causing Orihime to blush slamming her notebook shut. "No of course not it's nothing!" As Orihime hid her note book, the classroom door slid open the orange haired high school student walking through the entrance. "Hey there is Ichigo. Good morning Ichigo" Tatsuki said waving over to him.

"Good morning Tatsuki, good Orihime." Ichigo replied waving back. Orihime heard Ichigo clearly but one look at him set her heart on fire causing her to hide in her textbook not even greeting Ichigo. Ichigo was confused but just shrugged it off and sat at his desk.

After a tedious first and second period, lunch break arrived the students leaving their desks. Orihime and Tatsuki walked straight out the classroom Orihime speeding off in front despite Ichigo trying to converse with her. Tatsuki could only worry as she sped off in front walking past several classrooms.

"Hey Orihime. How about you and I go get some lunch together my treat. A girl like you with a body like that deserves to be with a real man." Said a random high school student being very daring his hand on her shoulder causing her great discomfort.

"I'm sorry but I'm having lunch with my friends. So if you'll excuse me." Orihime said lifting his hand off her shoulder.

But this guy was very daring to get his hands on Orihime grasping her arm as she tried to walk away. "don't be so hasty just come with me and you can see your friends in class." He said staring at her breasts.

"Please let go of my hand your hurting me." Orihime said in a sad tone.

"No way Orihime you and that rocking body of yours are coming with me and I will show you what you're missing out on." He replied getting very aggressive.

"Ow please stop I just want to go eat my lunch with my friends." Orihime yelped as he tightened his grip starting to pull her his way.

"Quit struggling bitch. And come with me! I'll show you how a real man treats women." The aggressive man said pulling her face towards his.

Tatsuki got very angry marching her way over to this guy getting ready to knock his teeth out. However, before she could do anything somebody was way ahead of her.

"Let her go right now punk!" Ichigo said grabbing the guy's shoulder.

"Oh and what if I don't punk? Get out of here before I beat the living shit out of you!" The student replied trying to take advantage of Orihime.

"I will only say this one more time, let her go right now! Before I break your pathetic arm!" Ichigo warmed tightening his grip on the punks shoulder." Ichigo ordered forcing the guy to get angrier.

The aggressive student threw Orihime to the ground turning round and throwing a punch at Ichigo at pathetic speed. Ichigo caught the punch with ease the punch being as weak and slow as this. Ichigo glared menacingly at the guy and told him to leave. This time the student grew frightened turning tail and running for his life. Ichigo glared at the guy until he was out of sight. With the punk gone, Ichigo reverted his attention to Orihime. "Orihime are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Ichigo questioned placing his hand out to help her up. Orihime accepts Ichigo's hands quickly retracting her hand as her heart beated so fast it felt like it would rip out of her chest. This small interaction gave her a massive temperature and Tatsuki assisted her to stand up. Before Ichigo could say another word, Orihime turned her back on him. "Can we please go Tatsuki? I can't be here right now," Orihime requested walking off without saying a word to Ichigo. "Wait Orihime what's wrong?" Ichigo questioned not even making her turn to face him.

"Look she obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now Ichigo leave her be." Tatsuki replied chasing after the fast girl. Ichigo was completely confused but he had no time to think about the situation as his combat pass once again sounded. "Great just what I needed!" Ichigo said in an irritant tone. Pressing his combat pass to himself seeing no one in the hallway. Ichigo ran to the window jumping from the ledge to purify the hollow in the vicinity. As Ichigo glided away, Orihime buried herself in her food not daring to make contact with Ichigo. "What's that damn Ichigo done to you Orihime? I'll kick his ass for you if you like!?" Tatsuki offered very concerned for her friend. This set Chizuru off. "Ichigo has hurt my hime!? He's a dead man!" She said cracking her knuckles. Orihime having mouthful of food in her mouth began to choke on it quickly defending Ichigo. "No you've got it all wrong Ichigo has done nothing wrong! If anything he has been very kind and helpful to me. I'm just not feeling my best today."

"If you're not feeling very well I should take you to the infirmary." Rangiku offered knowing full well what was wrong with her. Before she could reject the offer, Rangiku was already leading her back to the school to the infirmary. "I'll be right back everyone, I'm just going to make sure the princess gets some rest." Rangiku said waving at them.

"Humph lunch is horrible without my Hime. It's not beautiful at all now." Chizuru complained scoffing down her food.

Rangiku and Orihime arrive at the infirmary with perfect timing as the nurse was currently no where in sight. Rangiku leads Orihime to a bed where they both sit to calm down. "So tell me Orihime, what's really the matter. Tell your big sis what's going on?" Rangiku said full of confidence.

"It's nothing I'm just not feeling my best today." Orihime replied hiding her head in her knees.

"Now now Orihime you know you can trust me to help you. If you don't tell me, I'll punish you." Rangiku threatened as she hinted to tickle her.

With that, Orihime's damn had finally been breached the lake of tears flooding from her eyes.

Rangiku pulled Orihime into her chest stroking her hair. "There there, tell big sis all about it."

"I can't take it anymore, my feelings for Ichigo have increased so much more that even looking at him sets my heart on fire and my mind begins to race. How can I even talk to him like this, he probably thinks I'm mad at him. I didn't even thank him for saving me earlier on. What do I do!?" Orihime pleas to Rangiku very upset and confused entirely what to do.

"You need to face him Orihime, talk to him like you normally do. Otherwise he is only going to worry somebody is threatening or hurting you. If the feeling is unbearable, you should just confess your feelings for him."

"There is no way I could do that, what if he rejects me and doesn't like me back?"

"Are you seriously saying that? Orihime he charged into heuco muendo to save you, he constantly got himself hurt to protect you. He even protected you when you weren't even on his side. I think it's obvious he really cares about you, you're an important person to him." Rangiku replied trying to talk some sense into her.

"If you don't act soon, somebody else is going to take him away."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean he's handsome, strong and never gives up. A lot of women would want him so be careful you don't take too long. Or somebody may snatch him away." Rangiku said looking her in the eyes.

"You're right Rangiku, it's my only choice. I can't be horrible to Ichigo I love him." Orihime replied drying her eyes.

"That a girl fight for the one you love!" Rangiku said wiping her tears.

Meanwhile, Ichigo arrived back at the school reverted back to his human self with a bag in his hand. Ichigo went back to the classroom just in time for the end of lunch break. On his way to the classroom, Ichigo see's Orihime.

"Ichigo hi I'm glad to see you're not hurt from that hollow."

"It was easy I took it out in a couple of seconds giving me time to make a short detour back to school." Ichigo said giving the bag to Orihime.

Orihime accepted the bag and opened it. Orihime smiled as she saw the contents of the bag her favourite food red bean paste pastries. Ichigo revealed behind his back another present for her.

"I noticed today you weren't too happy, and I wanted to get you a little something to say I'm sorry to you if I have done something to upset you." Ichigo said as he revealed an adorable blue bunny teddy.

"No Ichigo you've got it all wrong, it's my fault you haven't done anything wrong. I was just not having a very good morning I'm sorry I made you worry." Orihime replied looking sad her expression quickly changing.

Ichigo hugged her the relief leaving his mind. "Thank goodness. Really thank goodness. When you wouldn't talk to me earlier I figured you hated me, I'm glad that you're okay." Ichigo said embracing her warmly.

"Don't be stupid I could never be mad at you, silly Ichigo. Thank you for the bunny he's so cute." Orihime said placing it in her bag as she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"It's okay calm down Orihime. Ichigo is so sweet I can't stop smiling. I can do this I can still talk to Ichigo. I guess I should go back." Orihime thought to herself making her way back to the classroom.

"Everyone can I have your attention we have a new student transferring in." Ichigo stared boringly at the front of the classroom quickly widening his eyes as he recognised the girl in front.

"My name is Mio Asami. I look forward to getting to know you all." She said smiling brightly.

"Wow another beauty has joined our class!"

"Look at her breasts they're huge!"

"I feel truly blessed to be in this class!"

Mio smiled winking at Ichigo causing him to feign ignorance looking away. The end of the school day had finally arrived, Mio decided to discover more about the mystery orange haired powerful master swordsman.

"Hey you're Ichigo Kurosaki right? Nice to meet you."

"Yeah sure" Ichigo replied focusing on organising his bag and leaving.

"Ooh how cold, that's okay your handsome so I'll let you get away with it. So how about we walk home together I would like to see if you're as skilled with woman as you are with swords." Mio teased staring into his eyes.

Ichigo was shocked but still feigned ignorance beginning to walk away.

"Hey wait Ichigo."

Orihime stared at Mio, clutching her bag hugging it close to her chest as she watched helplessly as this girl flirted with the one she loved.

"Come on just walk me home I want to know all about you. You're my kind of man do you have a girlfriend?"

Orihime closed her eyes remembering all the times Ichigo had protected her and just now the moment when he gave her the stuffed bunny. Orihime refused to watch any longer and to feel powerless. She walked over full of determination grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling him towards her.

"No you can't." Orihime stated looking straight at Mio.

"Oh are you his girlfriend? Sorry but he's my type soon he'll be all mine so enjoy it while he's with you." Mio teased

"No I won't let you. Everything I hold precious to me has been taken away from me I wont let you take Ichigo away from me as well. You hear me miss new student. I won't just roll over while you take Ichigo away from me I won't allow it!" Orihime for the first time in her life, voiced her true opinion and still had hold of Ichigo's arm nestling it between her breasts.

"Oh are you challenging me? Listen girl, you may have been the only interesting girl in Ichigo's life up until now, but that will all change now I'm here."

"I will not say it again; I refuse to let you take Ichigo away from me. He's very important to me!" Ichigo and Mio both stared at Orihime after she strongly proclaimed her position and her declaration of war.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 a new threat!

Orihime did not blink an eye as she stared down Mio giving her the look to stay where she is. Ichigo could tell Orihime was uncomfortable due to the increase in her grip on his arm. So he stroked her head and reverted his eyes back to Mio. "I'm sorry but I'm not the kind of guy who hooks up with a girl he has just met. I saved you because while I'm still breathing, I won't let anyone get hurt by hollows not on my watch. Mio couldn't help to blush from Ichigo's serious face and powerful words giving her butterflies in her stomach. Clearing her throat Mio began to walk away. "I see well then I'll just have to show you I'm the kind of girl that once you get to know her, you won't be able to go a minute without thinking about her." She says planting a surprise kiss on Ichigo's cheek. Causing Orihime's mood to drop further. Ichigo looks down at the frowning Orihime and pulls a bag out offering it to her. "It's my last red bean pastry you can have it." Ichigo said knowing full well this will lift her spirits. Orihime smiles brightly just as Ichigo anticipated. "Really I can have it? Thank you so much! The last one you gave me was so delicious I'd love to have another one!" Orihime said digging straight into it.

"Well I've got to get home Ichigo so I'll see you tomorrow." Orihime said picking up her bag and taking her leave.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked shouting down the corridor as she already reached the end.

"No that's okay I should be fine on my own." Orihime replied as she got smaller and smaller in Ichigo's line of vision.

Orihime skipped home in a very good mood as she hugged her new teddy that Ichigo bought for her.

"Ichigo is so sweet. He didn't do anything wrong but he was so worried about me that he bought me my favourite snack and this cute bunny. I can't stop thinking about him he's just the sweetest!" Orihime piped feeling very happy hugging the rabbit close to her chest. However, that mood of hers was very short lived, as a huge tare in the sky opened up a shadowed figure quickly emerging from it. Orihime's eyes switched to pure terror as she noticed the fraction of a hollow mace in the figures face.

The mystery character dropped to the ground cracking the concrete beneath him. "Hello little girl. Remember me?" said the mysterious character grinning maliciously.

"You're Grimmjow!" Orihime said panicking and walking backwards. Standing in front of Orihime was a tall, muscular man with light blue eyes with green lines below them.

"Ichi…." Orihime's voice was silenced by grimmjow's quick hands covering her mouth.

"Don't even think about calling that substitute soul reaper, he is no match for me. If you call him I will kill everyone in this town do you understand me?" Grimmjow questioned glaring at her.

Orihime nodded her head in fear.

"Now listen, I want you to come with me and if you do I promise to leave your friends alone."

"What do you want with me?" Orihime questioned in fear of his answer.

"I want you to join me in destroying the soul society, you healing me when I get hurt. I will be invincible." Grimmjow declared

"I refuse." Orihime said staring back at him.

"Don't try to be a hero girl! If you don't comply, after I've killed you I will destroy everyone you care about including that bastard substitute soul reaper." Grimmjow threatened grabbing her by the throat.

"Okay I'll go with you. Please just don't hurt my friends." Orihime said walking towards Grimmjow.

All of a sudden, another figure crashed into the floor.

"Not this time. I won't let anyone take Orihime again!" Ichigo shouted pointing his unsheathed Shikai towards Grimmjow.

"Well well, so the hero finally arrives."

"Grimmjow how are you still alive?" Ichigo questioned still pointing his Zanpakto at him.

"Neither you or Nnorita managed to kill me, believe me you came close. But all you did was regress me back to my previous hollow form my wolf form. I was consumed with rage starving for vengeance to finally kill you so I found all what remains of the espadas and the number 100's. And now I have done this, not even your hollow power could stop me! I'm even more powerful than lord Aizen" Grimmjow cackled staring evilly at Orihime scaring her.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! I don't care if you're stronger than when we last thought, I will not let you take Orihime away!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh interesting despite my power increase, you're not the slightest bit intimidated. Very well I will kill you right in front of the princess over there." Grimmjow said as he drew his sword.

Grimmjow charges Ichigo slicing straight for his neck at mind blowing speed. Ichigo blocks Grimmjow death strike with ease pushing Grimmjow back with his sword. Grimmjow kicks off the building he was sent flying towards stabbing straight for Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's sword infusing his other fist with spiritual energy upper cutting Grimmjow sending him crashing into the concrete. Orihime stared in awe remembering how the fight went between Ichigo and Grimmjow last time. Grimmjow got up from the ground dusting the dirt off his trousers. "Well I'm impressed, you definitely have got a lot stronger since we last thought. However, you won't last long against my full power but you will find that out soon enough. Grimmjow slices down at Ichigo but Ichigo flash steps at incredible speed evading his attack and getting behind him. Ichigo grabs Grimmjow by the back of the skull crushing his head into the ground. Grimmjow punched his fist through the ground in a rage.

"It seems I underestimated you! Very well witness my full power substitute soul reaper! Grind!"

Grimmjow's blade glow's light blue as he puts his left hands up to it. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turning into black claws and his feet turn into black clawed paws.

Grimmjow wastes no time cutting his own hand with his Zanpakto mixing his blood with a cero he was forming in his palm. "Cero!" The atmosphere around them shakes tremendously from the force of Grimmjow's death blast attack. Ichigo prepared to dodge but soon decided to hold his position, placing his Zanpakto out in front of him in a blocking formation.

As the blast collided with Ichigo, a huge explosion erupted in the area being fully blocked by Ichigo's Shikai. As the smoke cleared, it had become apparent why Ichigo didn't dodge the attack as he stood his ground his arm bleeding but not too much damage had effected him due to his zangetsu reducing the damage. Orihime stared at Ichigo in front of her very concerned about him.

"Ichigo why didn't you move? You could have easily dodged him." Orihime questioned staring at his damaged back.

"I know Orihime, I know you can't use your powers right now so you wouldn't have not been able to protect yourself and I swear I will protect you!" Ichigo declares flash stepping back into combat still able to move freely due to the range of Grimmjow's cero.

Ichigo and Grimmjow clashed their swords with one another shockwaves occurring in the sky as they collided. "Hmm not bad, this is very fun. I'm going to enjoy killing you substitute soul reaper!" Grimmjow declared forcing more strength down on Ichigo.

Ichigo pushed back against Grimmjow and replied to him. "Tell me Espada, what do you want with Orihime?!" Ichigo questioned frustration and rage in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, her power would make her an excellent tool to help me conquer and destroy the soul society! And once I've done that, I will be the most powerful Aranchar who ever lived. And I will kill Aizen!" Grimmjow roared firing a cero at Ichigo.

"Ichigo watch out!" Orihime shouted afraid for Ichigo's sake.

Ichigo back stepped firing a Getsuga Tensho to intercept and erase his cero.

"Orihime is not just a tool for you to use for your twisted plans! She is a human being!" Ichigo yelled slicing at Grimmjow's chest managing to deal a blow to him.

Meanwhile, Chad and Uryuu arrive on the scene making sure all the vicinity was evacuated joining Orihime afterwards in spectating the fight.

"You really think you're any different to me substitute soul reaper? You just want to keep the girl to yourself so you can charge recklessly into battle knowing she can heal your wounds." Grimmjow taunts.

"How dare you! You bastard Orihime is not a tool! Getsuga Tensho! " Ichigo roars in a huge rage launching his zanpakto's signature blast catching Grimmjow off guard sending him flying off in the distance to a deserted area Ichigo following after furious.

"Uryuu, we have to follow them!" Orihime stated requesting Uryuu to make his disc made of Reishi and pursuit them.

Following them, Uryuu, Chad and Orihime quickly pursued the two warriors.

"You seriously deny it; I know full well that's why you won't let anyone have her. You're just selfish wanting to keep her healing powers to yourself!"Grimmjow said spinning 360 degrees and sending his deadly roundhouse kick colliding with Ichigo's Zanpakto.

"You seriously think that's how I feel about Orihime? You have got some nerve talking about her as if you know her! You have no idea the suffering that poor innocent girl has had to endure since the day she was born. Ever since the day I met her at my families clinic her face tainted with tears, I have sworn to myself ever since I gained my soul reaper powers, that I would protect her!" Ichigo stated pushing Grimmjow back and flash stepping behind him. "You want to see my true power fine. Kisuke warned me not to use my Bankai unless it was absolutely necessary because of my bankai's serious destructive power. But I will do whatever it takes to protect the one I love!" Ichigo proclaimed immense blue spiritual energy shooting towards the sky and surrounded Ichigo's blade in an immense light.

Chad being the only one on the scene at the time. "It's about time Ichigo"

Ichigo emerged from the light donning his new outfit. He is now wearing a white undershirt beneath his black robe which is now open. Held together by three x shaped marks. Ichigo is now wearing black gloves with white x marks on both of them. Tensa zangetsu is now much longer even longer than his Shikai and it becomes more curved. The chains on the end of the hilt like when he fought Aizen, is extended round his arm. Even Grimmjow was astounded by Ichigo's new transformation. "So this is your true power?" Grimmjow questioned preparing to resume.

"Not even close Grimmjow, I have much more power left in me but this will be enough to defeat you.

Grimmjow roared in anger cutting his other hand to fire his ultra cero. "Don't mock me human!"

Ichigo doesn't even try to dodge slicing upwards at the centre of the blast making the attack separate and evaporate. "I'm not done yet human!" Grimmjow said charging Ichigo.

Ichigo at mind blowing speed, sliced straight through Grimmjow's shoulder without him even comprehending it. The slice also destroying a mountain near them. "I still have more power as well you know!" Grimmjow stated punching Ichigo head on. Ichigo caught the fist effortlessly pulling Grimmjow towards him punching him straight in the face his body like a rocket crashing into the ground. Orihime stared at Ichigo as he effortlessly fought off Grimmjow.

Grimmjow flew back up into the air deciding to use the power of the number 8 ranked Espada power to try immobilise Ichigo's arm. The spell took effect rendering the movement in Ichigo's arm causing Grimmjow to cackle loudly. Until Ichigo simply increased his spiritual power and over writ the power he used. Grimmjow didn't give up digging into another power he stole from the fallen.

"I never thought I'd have to use this technique to stop you, but if it means killing you then I'll vaporise you until there is nothing left! Behold Yami's secret technique!" Grimmjow yelled as an explosive light appeared. However, this as well did nothing to intimidate Ichigo.

Grimmjow emerged from the light his size reaching colossus proportions. His claws now extremely long the blade's even sharper that they could cut through any material. His eyes lost their pupils as they glew emerald green as they illuminated his face.

"Ha-ha what now substitute soul reaper?! What will you do with Yami's technique I'm far stronger than Aizen now! You don't stand a chance!"

Ichigo moved as quickly as a lightning bolt cutting a deep wound into Grimmjow's shoulder cracking his armoured body.

"Don't think you can beat me with your stolen Espada fighting techniques."

"Quiet human!" Grimmjow smashed his huge fist into the ground trying to crush Ichigo. But Ichigo dodged with ease chopping off his hand.

"You say you're stronger than Aizen? I'm much stronger than I was when I defeated Aizen. Ever since I got my powers back I have pushed both my mind and my body to its limit to increase my strength and spiritual pressure to protect my friends should he here or another powerful opponent should surface." Ichigo said not even blinking an eye.

"I said quiet!" Grimmjow said firing a gigantic cero towards Orihime. Ichigo intercepted the blast using a Getsuga Tensho to push it back.

"You obviously don't deserve any mercy, so for that I will show you another fraction of my power." Ichigo said holding out his soul reaper combat pass.

Grimmjow was in hysterics. "What are you going to do with a little block of wood?" Grimmjow questioned completely clueless to what it was.

"This piece of wood contains both my soul reaper power and what's left of my full bring power. I spent hours figuring out how I could use that concentrated power in order to enhance my fighting techniques. Until I finally awakened this hidden ability." Ichigo declared as his soul reaper pass shined. The light illuminated vastly as Ichigo's pass began its metamorphosis. The light show now ceased, Ichigo held another blade in his hand. "This is my power zangetsu!" upon Ichigo's words, his katana changed shape into a white zangetsu. "And now Bankai!" Ichigo now held in his hands two Tensa Zangetsu one white and one black.

"You have two Zanpakto's?!" Grimmjow questioned feeling a bit flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, but this is where it ends." Ichigo declared flash stepping towards Grimmjow and slicing his chest with both blades. Ichigo didn't stop there as he dashed as fast as a lightning bolt hacking it his armoured legs causing Grimmjow to lose his size.

"Damn you substitute soul reaper!" Grimmjow yelled firing a cero at him but as he tried to fire it, the cero failed Ichigo slicing off his other hand.

Grimmjow swallowed his pride as he shrunk back to usual size. "I'll be back substitute soul reaper!" Grimmjow said trying to escape.

"No Grimmjow I'm afraid you won't be coming back it ends here." Ichigo said as he placed his white and black Bankai in a cross formation.

"Getsuga Jujisho!" (Moon fang cross-shaped piercer). Ichigo fused both of his blades power together to emit a cross-shaped power blast of energy consuming Grimmjow whole as he tried desperately to escape with his life.

As the blast faded, not a trace of Grimmjow was left not even a fragment of his full released form armour.

Ichigo relaxed his power transforming his white Tensa Zangetsu back into its hidden form as his soul reaper pass. Ichigo realised the toll of his new technique as he dropped to the floor from the sky about to crash into the concrete. When a tear struck Orihime seeing Ichigo in danger cried out his name in which her hair pins activated catching him on a triangular shaped platform breaking his fall.

Chad helps pick up Ichigo who is still unconscious and carries him back towards his home. "Uryuu take Orihime home. I'll keep an eye on Ichigo."

"Sure but are you fine with Orihime just going home when Ichigo is like this?"

"Orihime has just been through a traumatic experience its best she gets home and besides Ichigo is just exhausted from his fight there are no critical injuries on him. I promise to call as soon as he is better." Chad replied back determined to get Orihime home safe knowing full well that is what Ichigo would want the most.

Orihime walked with Uryuu going towards her home and as they walked away from the battle ground, Orihime glanced back at Ichigo tears from her eyes as she thanked him in her thoughts and also was glad to see he wasn't hurt by Grimmjow who became very powerful. But two things were for sure in Orihime's eyes, the first is she can count on Ichigo no matter what he is her hero. And the second is now her powers are back, she promises Ichigo she will help him in any way she can she refuses to be a burden. But little did Orihime know, that whilst Ichigo was overpowering Grimmjow, he openly admitted his feelings for her.

Chad took Ichigo home placing him in his bed. "So you finally admit you love the girl? Look's like we have an interesting thing to talk about when you're better Ichigo. It's time I help you fight another one of your battles.


	6. Chapter 6 the truth revealed

Chapter 6 the truth revealed

Chad slung Ichigo's right arm over his left shoulder as he prepared to carry his unconscious friend home. "Don't worry about Ichigo I'll take him straight home and look after him when he wakes up. Rukia you take Orihime home and make sure she gets there safely." Chad requested walking in the other direction. "Okay Chad you can count on me." Rukia replied already turning Orihime the other way. "Chad please take care of Ichigo." Orihime requested her eyes full of worry.

"I promise Orihime just get home safely let me worry about Ichigo." Said Chad pulling Ichigo's unconscious body home.

After another ten minutes, Chad successfully returned Ichigo to his home. His sisters worried in the doorway. "Don't worry Ichigo is fine, he just needs some rest that is all." Chad replied making Yuzu wipe away her tears nodding at him. Karin comforted Yuzu hugging her as they both felt relieved that Ichigo was okay. Chad kicked off his shoes as he entered the Kurosaki residence following in after the Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu quickly diverted to the kitchen as they entered the household wanting to make something special for Ichigo for when he woke up and something for Chad as thanks for bringing Ichigo home. Karin began preparing tea bringing it up with her shortly after Chad managed to Ichigo safely into his bed without hurting him. Chad sat down on the floor dwelling in his thoughts on Ichigo's new power. He was wondering why Ichigo proceeded to use his full bring power instead of his hollow power which he always used in the past to win his fights with ease. Ichigo used his soul reaper combat pass to combine his full bring and the soul reaper energy he combined them both together to create another Zangetsu and then even used Bankai with it astounding on its own. Ichigo grunted as his eyes slowly opened and he sat himself up slowly. "Ichigo you're awake?" Chad enquired seeing Ichigo now sat up.

"Chad? So you carried me back home? Thank you how is Yuzu and Karin are they okay?"

"They're fine they were worried when I brought you home but they soon calmed down after I explained."

"That's alright then. Wait what about Orihime?" Ichigo asked staring at Chad waiting for a response.

"She's also fine Rukia saw to it she got home safely. More importantly Ichigo, I need to ask you something." Chad replied staring back.

"Why didn't you use your hollow powers against that Aranchar like you did before?"

"I refuse to frighten her again with that power of mine. After the battle with Aizen, I swore to myself I would never let Orihime be frightened by that mask again. So I decided to work on both my physical strength and my spiritual power. So if Aizen were to return, I would destroy like I did before without my hollow powers. I refuse to bring her more pain." Ichigo replied clenching his fist.

Chad handing Ichigo one of the cups. "I heard what you said whilst you were fighting Grimmjow. Don't worry I was the only one there when you proclaimed that out loud. And to be honest I'm not all that surprised." Ichigo's eyes shot open in surprise but calmly settled as he let out a deep sigh.

"How long has it been Ichigo?"

"Ever since the first day It her at my families clinic, I knew she was a good person and I wanted to protect her like I would Yuzu or Karin. And then when we first meet again in middle school, she always said hi to me even though I was considered a delinquent and most girls were scared to confront due to all the fights my hair caused me. She always offered her concern for me and soon enough we became friends. After that my feelings for her just kept growing and I ended up wanting to save her every time. Whether it was her brother, hollows or even the Aranchar I wanted to protect her no matter how powerful the enemy was. But that doesn't matter anyway." Ichigo stated sipping from his cup.

"What do you mean by that?" Chad replied confused.

"What I mean is I can't do anything about it, I won't ever risk loving someone again after what happened to my mother, and I refuse to let anybody else I care about die!"

"Ichigo things are different now you have the strength to protect everyone including Orihime you're a soul reaper now."

"Don't you think I know that?! Regardless I refuse to get Orihime hurt any further by letting my personal feelings get involved!" Ichigo exclaimed clenching his fist.

"Ichigo you know that Orihime will come across these situations whether you want her to or not. The best thing you can do is tell her how you feel and just protect her in the process."

Ichigo let out another deep sigh giving up with his resistance.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel on the school trip tomorrow? Its best you tell her how you feel." Chad replied staring at him intently.

"Argh this is such a pain." Ichigo stated as he took another sip of his tea.

After a few minutes, Chad left Ichigo to his thoughts as the night came to an end.

The next day, Ichigo walked off to school another rude awakening by his father as he tried to kick him in the gut as he does daily. Ichigo reached his classroom reading the blackboard in the front of the room reading the group he was in. He found out that he was with.

"Good morning Ichigo! Looks like we're in the same group buddy. Hey let's go scouting for girls in our free time!" Said a very excited Keigo given he hasn't had any fun adventures with Ichigo lately. Keigo has medium-long brown hair, which flips outwards. He has brown eyes and a slim figure who is always obsessed with being with Ichigo. "Don't you mean you need help scouting for girls Keigo? Last time I checked Ichigo has loads of girls gathering around him whereas you don't you have any Mr Asano." Mizuiro said as he removed his ear phones and sat at his desk.

"So us two are in a group who is the last person in our group then?" Ichigo questioned only to have his question answered as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Looks like we're in the same group Ichigo darling where shall we go first the temple of love?"

"We have Mio in our group! That's awesome!" Keigo hyperactively exclaimed bowing down to her.

"I Keigo Asano feel humbly honoured to have such a beautiful woman in our group." Keigo stated as he stared in awe at her sparkling beauty.

Mio simply dismissed the desperate high school teen and returned her attention to Ichigo trying to embrace him further but suddenly she felt a piercing glare towards her back as the beautiful red headed princess Orihime entered the classroom letting her know full well she disliked her hugging Ichigo. "What the hell is wrong with you today let go of me." Ichigo said in an irritated tone prying her hands from his waist. "Eh no fair all I wanted was to hold you you handsome hunk." Mio said in a teasing tone greatly angering Orihime.

"Ichigo doesn't like you doing that can't you see that what's wrong with you?!" Orihime yelled alarming the rest of the classroom because of Orihime's sudden change in her natural behaviour.

Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring Orihime everything was okay causing her to calm down and go to see her group consisting of Tatsuki, Rukia, Chizuru and Rangiku.

After homeroom ended, the school departed for Kyoto staying in their groups as they travelled on the bullet train. Where Keigo rambled on and on about how much he was looking forward to this trip with his friends whilst Mio tried several attempts to get Ichigo's attention who was in his own world listening to his music.

"Wow that train ride took forever! Let's hurry up and go exploring." Keigo yelled full of excitement.

Ichigo held a hand to his head bracing for a headache after hearing Keigo's loud cheers. "Argh Keigo you're so noisy alright let's go." Ichigo said in an irritated tone seeing Orihime in the corner of his eye. Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro and Mio walked onwards into Kyoto. As they walked through the city, Keigo noticed something and pointed Ichigo to it straight away. "Hey Ichigo look over there, they are having challengers take on the best samurai in this city. You should definitely give it a try!" Keigo said excited to see Ichigo fight.

"What no way Keigo I'm here to sightsee not show off." Ichigo replied

"Oh come on I want to see what you can do you big hunk." Said Mio clinging close to his arm so tight she had it nested between her breasts.

"Alright already I get it just let go of my arm." Ichigo said pulling his arm free and walking towards the dojo in front of him. Ichigo approached the sliding door entering inside to find a huge crowd of people watching the latest contestant trying his luck at challenging this powerful warrior. This two swordsman wielded their practice blades which meant that the blade itself wasn't sharp enough to cause injury. The two fighter's began their conflict starting with the challenger charging head on whilst the reigning champion remained still taking a defensive stance. The dashing high school student struck downwards with his weapon the clanging sound of metal echoing in the room due to the other swordsman blocking his strike. As the challenger summoned all his strength to bring down his sword, the champion knocked him back overpowering his sword causing the loser of that clash to back step a few spaces. However, this character was still full of spirit aiming straight for the powerful warriors head but this time by time he completed his attack; the sword sliced nothing but dust as the sly warrior side stepped behind the high school and struck him to the back declaring him the winner. Re sheathing his sword, the champion punched his fist into the air boasting over his victory. "That's right I'm the strongest swordsman in Kyoto I can not beaten by anyone! So come on step right up and face me!"

Ichigo couldn't stand this guys attitude so he stepped forward without hesitation. All of the audience stared in awe at the new challenger thinking he's crazy for challenging this guy.

"Oh so you're my opponent boy? Very well let's see what you can do." The confident swordsman stated getting into a stance.

The bell rang and neither swordsman made a move standing there ground as they took their stances. "What's the matter too scared to make a strike? Fine allow me to make the first move!" The cocky swordsman charged Ichigo who stood his ground not intimidated in the slightest. The champion swordsman vertically sliced towards Ichigo and it was over in an instant. Before the crowd could react, the overconfident swordsman had been disarmed by Ichigo in an instant his sword soaring to the other side of the room. Ichigo pointed his blade at the flabbergasted warrior who had no clue what just happened. "What just happened? I lost?!" The prized champion questioned as he stared at the so called amateur swordsman.

"Damn right you did! True warriors do not use their own power to boast of how great they are! True swordsmen use their power to protect the innocent and the ones they care about the most. That's what it means to be a true champion!" Ichigo proclaimed causing the audience to erupt into a massive cheer through his charismatic words.

Emerging from the wild crowd, stood a well dressed individual in a white suit accessorised with a black tie and sunglasses approaching Ichigo.

"My name is Shido Ryu and young man you have got talent! In fact you're perfect for my project I have going on in the square today. How would you like to help me make it one to remember with those magnificent sword skills you possess?"

"No thanks i'm not a performing punk who listens to someone just because they are well dressed and have a project." Ichigo replied in his usual irritated tone beginning to walk away.

"Please wait; I will of course pay you a handsome fee for your services. So what do you say kid?"

The idea of getting a wage for doing this easy task, peaked Ichigo's interests given the face he didn't have much money on him to get his little sisters a souvenir just like he promised.

"Fine I'll do it." Ichigo replied

"Excellent! Let's get you to wardrobe straight away!" Shido replied in an excited tone as his assistants grabbed the shocked Ichigo straight away to the vicinity of the filming. Leaving Keigo Mizuiro and Mio on their own.

"Wow he's going to be a star! I've definitely found the one!" Said an excited Mio

"Damn it why is it always Ichigo who gets to have all the fun!" Keigo said in tears as Mizuiro shoved him back as he attempted to cry on him.

Meanwhile, group 5 were making their through Kyoto visiting all of the main attractions.

"Mmm Tatsuki this food is delicious too!" Orihime said with her mouth slightly full.

"Orihime that's like the fifth meal you have eaten already." Tatsuki replied folding her arms at her.

"But Tatsuki its ramen and it's so good!" Orihime replied.

"I don't care how much food you eat Orihime you'll always be my princess!" Said in a excited Chizuru groping her from behind giving her a reward of Tatsuki's fist to her rib.

"Don't touch her like that Chizuru we're in public!" Tatsuki angrily stated as Chizuru backed off.

"Look over there guys! There's a fortune telling lets do it!" Chizuru said excitedly Orihime leading the way.

Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and Chizuru all approached this huge purple tent. As they entered inside, they observed all of the candles on the table in front of them along with a cloaked woman her bony hands circling the orb on the table.

"Step right up ladies and I Madame fortuna, will tell you what the future holds for you!"

"Me first!" Orihime piped excited to do the fortune telling.

"Very well young one let's see what future awaits you."

The mysterious character concentrated her vision on the crystal ball envisioning the inside of its domain.

"I see now, good news awaits you young child. And I also see that you will have a huge step in your love life very soon."

Orihime's cheeks lit up rose red as she imagined Ichigo in her mind.

"Thank you Miss fortuna. You're amazing!" Orihime said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Alright me next! Chizuru said as she sat in the chair.

However this time when Madame fortuna focused on the crystal ball she wore a grim expression.

"I'm afraid it's not good news for you young one, it appears you have a rival soon to appear and this will cause you great frustration in achieving your goals in life."

As the fortune teller finished her telling, the girls dragged the enraged Chizuru away before she could cause any damage. Orihime couldn't stop smiling as she reminisced the telling she just received. Orihime smiled wider when she noticed a stall opposite her carrying relationship charms. In a flash, Orihime dashed over to the stall purchasing the charm attaching it to her bag giving her confidence and joy.

After several visits to other temples, Orihime see's another interesting sight.

"Wow check it out Tatsuki. There is going to be an action play in the vicinity in 10 minutes!" Orihime said pointing at the sign.

"The masked swordsman faces countless bandits and saves Kyoto?" Tatsuki said as she read out the leaflet.

"Let's go Tatsuki it looks fun!" Orihime said as she ran on ahead the other girls shortly following behind her.

Orihime and the gang reached the staging area sitting down as the play shortly began.

The girls looked onwards towards the stage as the play begun. Orihime's eyes widened as she saw the protagonist enter the scene. A tall well built individual appeared on stage. He was dressed in a black robe similar to that of a soul reapers attire. The masked fighter had a black visor like mask covering his whole face along with black cascading long hair extending out from the back reaching down to his spine. But just as the hero entered the area, six bandits appeared out of nowhere launching a surprise attack on the masked swordsman. The first attacker stabbed straight for the hero however, the masked swordsman with magnificent skill, parried the incoming blade countering the bandit with a powerful punch to his gut. The second assailant tried to ambush the hero as he fought off the first attacker but the hero twisted his body roundhouse kicking the bandit in the hip causing him and the other bandit to crash onto the hard ground. The other three bandits charge the masked swordsman however, the masked swordsman slashes at all three bandits swords shattering each and every one followed by his disposing of the unarmed bandits. The first he uppercutted to into the air kick the other bandit with head gear straight to the side of this head with a side kick. Finishing the last opponent sweeping him to the ground and pointing his sword at the bandit's neck forcing him to surrender.

"Wow that swordsman is very strong I wonder who he is?" Chizuru questioned in awe of the mystery man's abilities.

Orihime giggled, "Silly Chizuru can't you see who that man really is? It's obviously Ichigo!"

"No way Ichigo wouldn't willingly take part in something like this!" Chizuru said back watching the masked man walk off the stage with the bandits defeated.

As Orihime watched the play intently, she didn't notice the individual behind her fixated on her breasts as he licked his lips and took something from his pocket. Grabbing Orihime by the arm as he marched her on to the stage with a gun barrel of steel placed firmly against her head. "Listen up! This play is now over! And unless you want to see some bloodshed, you'll hand over all the earnings for the day to me slowly! Don't try calling any police or I'll kill everyone here especially this girl!"

Orihime squirmed trying to free herself from the thug's grip his other hand now reaching downwards grasping at her breast and squeezing it tight causing her yelp in pain. "You've got a nice body girl for a high school student. Tell me do you like how I squeeze them like this?"

"Please stop you're hurting me." Orihime pleaded feeling helpless.

"Hell no will I stop let's have a proper feel!" The thug not taking no for an answer slid a hand inside her school shirt grasped her breasts tighter.

All of a sudden, the masked swordsman rushed out onto the stage his sword wielded tightly in his hand.

His voice slightly altered due to the mask he wore, the masked swordsman ferociously stared down the thug, convincing the majority of the audience this was just an act and caused them not to panic.

"I'll say this only once let her go." The masked swordsman demanded pointing his blade towards the criminal.

"Ha and what are you going to do If I don't you pompous actor!? You can't do anything because nobody will fall down for you! No I think I'll take my sweet time enjoying this girl."

"I won't tell you again let her go!"

"No why don't you just stay there. Because if you come any closer I will.."

The criminal could not finish his sentence as the masked warrior moved at mind boggling speed, slicing the gun clean in half and punching the thug straight in the gut releasing his grip on the orange haired girl which stood side by side with the masked swordsman as he pointed his proper sword at the losers throat.

"Get out of here right now you scum! I won't let you hurt this girl anymore!"

The criminal turned and fled rushing through the crowds of Kyoto desperately trying to escape the terror of the mysterious warrior who disarmed him in seconds.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo said his voice still slightly altered thanks to the effects of the mask.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for saving me." Orihime said as he escorted her to her friends.

Before Orihime could say a proper thank you, the masked swordsman disappeared causing Orihime to chase after him.

The masked swordsman turned as he heard her rushing footsteps towards him.

"Thank you for rescuing me as you always do Ichigo." Orihime said her cheeks tainted red and a smile imprinted on her face she could not remove.

Ichigo grinned under the mask removing it revealing to Orihime his orange hair.  
>"How did you know it was me?" Ichigo questioned as he held the helmet in his hand.<p>

"Various reasons, the way you fight so cool and your technique. But most of all, only you would come to save me when I'm truly in trouble." Orihime said still smiling at him.

"You know I'll always be there to save you." Ichigo said as he walked back towards the managers office to return the mask and receive his pay.

Orihime walked back towards the accommodation they were staying in whilst they were in Kyoto she looked onwards in awe at the beautiful horizon reflecting from the cliff edge.

"Well well look who we have here. It's the princess of the school Inoue!"

Orihime turned around to find three unfriendly looking girls approaching her.

"What do you want with me?" Orihime questioned a bit worried by there movements.

"You know exactly what we want!" The leader said as she threw Orihime down by her hair.

"You think you're so popular just because you have a big chest don't you?!" The second girl said kicking her in the gut covering her t-shirt in mud.

Orihime winced in pain as she looked on in confusion.

"You think you're a princess just because you have the word in your name!?" Said the third stepping on her stomach.

"Oi you cow's! What are you doing to Orihime?!" Tatsuki said arriving on the scene seeing her friend on the ground.

"Don't worry karate girl, we were just teaching this dairy cow her place!" The leader said.

"Oh what do we have here pretty hair clips."The second girl said as she forcefully ripped them out of her hair.

Orihime grew sad and desperate "Give those back please. They're really important to me." Orihime begged as she stared at the hairclips her brother gave her.

"Here is the pig asking us a favour? If you want them go get them!" The girl threw the hair clip pins as far as she could off of the cliff edge.

Orihime burst into tears as she thought. I can't those hairclips! They're my last momentum from my brother and they also stop me being a burden to Ichigo.

Orihime vaulted herself off the cliffs edge soaring downwards to try reach the hair clips.

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki shouted as she threw an aggressive look at the three bullies. All of a sudden, Tatsuki reverted her attention to something coming from behind her. Ichigo dashed at incredible speed gushing super strong gale winds as he ran passed and Tatsuki.

Tatsuki stared in amazement as only she could see Ichigo as he dived off the cliff after Orihime in his soul reaper attire. Ichigo folding his arms and legs in positioning himself like a rocket making himself more streamline to make his speed increase. A huge boulder dropped from the edge below him and was heading straight towards Orihime. As Orihime noticed, she screamed in terror only to be quickly silenced as Ichigo appeared from out of nowhere pulverising the rock to pieces with his Zangetsu.

"Hold on Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he placed his arm around her waist pulling her closely towards him as he used the fragments of the boulder as paths for him to safely get Orihime further to the ground. Ichigo then after using the last platform, leaped straight for the wall of the mountain putting all of his full bring powers to allow his feet to run down the side of the cliff. Ichigo managed to get Orihime safely to the ground. However, all of a sudden just as they both touched the ground another fragment of the mountain was quickly descending. Orihime screamed tears in her eyes as she still searched for the hair pins. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo summoned his zanpakto's special slash attack breaking the rock to pieces. "Orihime watch out!" Ichigo yelled as he leaped for her shielding her with his back as the smaller rocks fell on him. Ichigo stood up lifting Orihime to her feet. "Orihime are you okay?" Ichigo questioned as she shook in shock.

Orihime couldn't speak as so many emotions ran through her mind. Fear, despair and relief.

Fear as her laugh came so close to coming to an end, despair as she lost her last momentum of her deceased older brother. And relief as Ichigo saved her life. Orihime broke down right on the spot on her knees her face looking towards the ground as her tears struck the ground. "I'm sorry Ichigo i'm so sorry!" Orihime said as she sobbed greatly into her hands. Ichigo knelt down to Orihime stroking her hair. "You know if you really care about these, you should hold onto them tighter they are important to you aren't they?" Ichigo said stroking her head.

Orihime felt the metal pins in her hair and gasped in amazement.

"I saw them whilst I dived off the mountain to get you" Ichigo said as he smiled down towards her. Orihime couldn't control herself any further, leaping straight into Ichigo's chest wrapping her arms around his back. "I'm so sorry Ichigo I really am!" Orihime said as the tears flooded out.

"It's okay Orihime you're safe now." Ichigo said comforting her.

"You don't understand I'm trying to apologise for being a burden to you all the time. I always need you to help me and I can never do anything for you. I even brought you to tears as I turned against you when that man messed with my memories."

Ichigo grew aggravated. "Don't say that! I never decide to save you because I'm obligated to; I do it because I want to! You're a very important person to me! And I will not let another person I love die!" Ichigo blurted out realising that he just said that.

Orihime's eyes shot open as she looked up towards Ichigo trying to figure out right now if what she heard was an illusion or reality. As Orihime looked up at Ichigo, she saw Ichigo blushing with a hand over his mouth making her feel very shocked and surprised. Ichigo sighed heavily and swallowed as he looked towards her. "It's true; I'm in love with you Orihime." Ichigo proclaimed as he stared straight into her eyes.

Orihime holds her hand over her mouth and her eyes as she cried tears of joy. "Why didn't you say anything before?" Orihime questioned in response to his confession.

"I didn't want to risk falling in love with you only to have you ripped from my arms just like my mother had been." Ichigo replied looking away ashamed.

Orihime placed a hand on his cheek turning his head towards her. "Don't worry Ichigo, nothing is going to happen to me because I know that you will protect me and not let anything happen to me Ichigo." Orihime said her eyes full of tears as she looked up towards him. Ichigo smiled wiping the tears away with her hand as he pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. Orihime was in complete shock but reacted to his embrace wrapping her own arms around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. "I really feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and now I can finally say what I feel. I love you Orihime." Ichigo said hugging her tight.

"I love you too Ichigo." Orihime said as the tears of joy ran wild.

**Here is the next chapter I decided to do a long one this time in order to make up for the wait. I apologise I was very ill but I'm ready to carry on this fan fiction. Let me know in the reviews below if you liked this chapter. Or even the confession? Thanks I appreciate all of my viewers: D **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 like looking in the mirror

The sun began it's descent failing from the horizon marking the end of day as it set behind the pair embracing each other comfortably. Various shades of orange were visible through the atmosphere the sky and the hair shade's of both Orihime and Ichigo. The two separated from each other their eyes meeting each other's as they smiled a huge weight now lifted off their shoulders. "Ichigo I must be dreaming right now so can you please pinch me? There is no way that something so good could happen to me." Orihime requested unable to make sense of the reality she was living in. Ichigo smiled as he wiped away the tears dripping down her cheek. "How about this instead?" Ichigo said leaning in towards her meeting his lips with hers. Orihime's eyes shot open as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his back whilst his hand was gently placed on the back of her head. Orihime had her eyes closed as a new tear escaped her eye showing her happiness at this paradise moment. After a few seconds, Ichigo parted his lips from Orihime leaving her staring up at him in shock. "Now you tell me whether you think this is a dream or not?" Ichigo said smiling down at her as she couldn't stop the tears. The next second Orihime's legs became weak causing her to fall to her knees. "Orihime are you okay?" Ichigo questioned leaning down to her level.

"Huh yeah I don't know what happened. I just got kissed by you and now my legs won't stop shaking and I can't stand up." Orihime said between sobs as she couldn't stop the tears.

Ichigo smiled as he once again wiped away the tears off both Orihime's cheeks and then brought her closer to him and hugged her into his shoulder. "I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you for such a long time but I was worried something would happen to you if I let myself be selfish. But I know now that I won't let anybody I care about die I possess the power to protect you and even if I didn't I would find the strength I needed to protect you." Ichigo said as he pulled her away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Now let's get you back to the dorm I bet Tatsuki is worried sick about you and it's getting late."

"Yeah you're right." Orihime attempted to stand up but collapsed again.

"I'm sorry Ichigo my legs just won't work." Orihime said with a sad expression.

"No problem." Ichigo said turning around having his back facing her.

"Hop on."

"What no its fine just give me a second I'll be fine you go on ahead." Orihime said trying to stand up again.

Ichigo sighed and walked straight towards her lifting off the floor cradling her in his arms in a princess like style.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Orihime said her face flustered as he held her in his arms.

"What do you think I was just going to leave you here? Not a chance if your legs won't work I will do the walking for you." Ichigo said as he began walking towards the dorm.

Orihime gave up her resistance relaxing herself as she watched the sun finally set marking the beginning of the night.

Moments later Ichigo closed in on the girl's dorm still carrying a now asleep orange haired princess. Ichigo knocked on the door waiting a few minutes before he saw a light a shadow come to the door. The door opened in an instance a relieved Tatsuki now standing in the door way.

"Don't worry Tatsuki she is alright, she just fell asleep." Ichigo said reassuring her.

"Thank goodness. When I saw her fall off the cliff I was so worried about her. Thank you so much for saving her Ichigo." Tatsuki said bowing her head.

"Hey there is no need to thank me. Please just take care of her and make sure she gets to bed." Ichigo said handing her over to Tatsuki.

"Of course you can count on me Ichigo" Tatsuki replied taking her inside.

Ichigo thanked Tatsuki and walked off into the night making his own way back to his dorm.

He was there right in front of her right now, his fire burning orange hair blowing through the wind. Orihime walked straight towards him happiness overwhelming her as she ran up to him however, when she saw other women surrounding him Nel, Rukia and even that girl from execution Riruka. Orihime saddened turned around and began to walk away when suddenly she felt a sudden hand on her shoulder turning her round and with incredible speed crashed his lips into hers. Once they parted Orihime noticed all the other girls she saw were merely an illusion. Ichigo looked down towards her one hand stroking her cheek whilst the other stroked her hair. "You're the only one for me Orihime." Ichigo said leaning in to kiss her again. Orihime closed her eyes and then started hearing another voice other than Ichigo's.

Orihime opened her eyes and realised that just now all she saw was a dream well all except the confession from Ichigo. She knew from the rapid beating and loud thumping of her heart that that was certainly true. Orihime noticed she was back in the dorm surrounded by all her friends. "Rukia, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, ?" Orihime questioned waking back up into reality.

"Oh looks like the princess has awakened." Chizuru said smiling down at her.

"What happened?" Orihime questioned.

"You fell asleep and Ichigo brought you back here but it likes you're okay." Tatsuki replied.

"Ichigo?" Orihime began to smile her cheeks flushing pink as she thought about her brave saviour.

"Anyway now you're awake Orihime, let's enjoy this field trip we've got snacks, drinks and we can have a night with just us girls!" Tatsuki said sitting down in a circle with the rest of the girls. Orihime couldn't stop smiling as she sat down in the circle with the other girls. Chizuru snuck behind her and grabbed her breasts. And for the first time, Tatsuki didn't have to intervene as Orihime leaned forwards and told Chizuru to let go. Chizuru was shocked and returned to where she was previously sitting staring at the Orihime still smiling and blushing. She wasn't the only one to notice though as everyone in the room also saw Orihime's constant smile. Tatsuki was very suspicious and decided to interrogate her. "So Orihime what's going on with you and Ichigo?" Tatsuki said causing Orihime to get even more flustered and start to stutter.

"W… What are you tal.. Talking about? Nothing's going on with me and Ichigo?" Orihime replied back defensively.

"Well then why did you fall asleep on him and let him carry you back here?" Michiru enquired with a grin on her face.

"Well that's because I hurt my leg and he picked me up and I was really tired." Orihime said as they all narrowed in on her grinning. Orihime sighed knowing full well she couldn't hide it anymore and with a huge blush across her face, Orihime told them the truth. "Ichigo confessed to me." Everyone in the room erupted in shock asking if that was really true. Orihime nodded. "Yes he said he was in love with me." Orihime said unable to hide her smirk on her face. Tatsuki hugged her and said about how she didn't know Ichigo had it in him that he was just a knucklehead. Meanwhile Chizuru was raging attempting to leave and find Ichigo herself being held back by Michiru and Tatsuki. "Sorry Chizuru looks like Orihime's off the market. Chizuru complained raging Orihime was her's and she was going to exterminate Ichigo for taking her away. The girls laughed and partied away.

Meanwhile, Ichigo just before he reached his dormitory was alert to danger as his soul reaper combat pass began to growl the normal black eye holes glowing simultaneously. Ichigo pressed his combat pass to his torso springing straight into action rushing off into the woods to find the nearby hollow's. Ichigo jumped from branch to branch searching carefully for any hollow's that may be in the area. As Ichigo travelled deeper into the woods, he finally found what he was looking for. Just ahead of him were six hollows each a different kind and a different size. Ichigo launched himself from the branch crashing into the middle of all of them. "Let's get this over with guys, after all this is my school trip." The hollows grew ferocious from Ichigo's cocky remarks and all six of them launched an assault. The first launched out it's tongue and tried to consume Ichigo whole but quicker than the dreaded hollow could blink, Ichigo was nowhere to be found until the hollow screeched in pain as it was split into like a watermelon. The second hollow was an arachnid kind trying to imprison Ichigo in it's web but Ichigo raised his blade and with a simple slash of his sword, the web was destroyed along with the hollow with it. The rest of the hollow's panicked all attacking Ichigo at once but Ichigo was already prepared for this using his flash step at the last minute to cause the hollows to collide not with him but with each other. As the hollows lay there helpless from their collision, Ichigo slashed his mighty sword again extinguishing the rest of the scum. Just as Ichigo was ready to head back, a voice echoed in the woods. "Look's like you have gotten stronger it's been a long time Kurosaki" Ichigo turned his head slowly recognising that disturbing voice straight away. Ichigo spun round and saw his thoughts were correct as he stared at himself on the branch ahead. "You how are you still alive!? I stabbed you and defeated you twice now. And besides I don't have my hollow powers anymore so how can you still be here?" Ichigo demanded as he stared at the pale version of himself. "I'll get to that later but first things first. Fight me Kurosaki let's see how strong you really have become!" The hollow Ichigo said pulling out a Zanpakto just like Ichigo white being the main colour on the blade. "No thanks I've got more important things to do than waste my energy on you. You're no longer a part of me and I don't want anything to do with you." Ichigo said beginning to walk away.

"Oh well then perhaps I should introduce myself to your pretty princess" He said licking his blade.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ichigo said slicing a blast of spiritual energy at him.

The hollow Ichigo laughed maniacally as he stared at Ichigo looking at his aggressive expression.

"So how about it ready to fight me now?" Hollow Ichigo said laughing maniacally at Ichigo.

"Fine you want a fight you have got one! I've defeated you twice already I can do it once more!" Ichigo said preparing for battle. Both swordsmen charged at each other. Ichigo used his flash step to close in on his enemies personal space slicing his Zanpakto straight for his head. Hollow Ichigo intercepted his sword strike blocking the attack with his own colossal sword. The two battled a test of strength trying to overpower their opponent to break their guard and deliver a slash to them. Holoow Ichigo grinned as he pushed Ichigo back towards the tree behind him. Ichigo regained his composure kicking back off the tree he was heading toward and striked once again at his pale adversary. Hollow Ichigo laughed maniacally as they both traded attacks. Ichigo tried unleashing all his strength however, none of his attacks were coming close to breaking his fearsome enemies fortified defence. Ichigo staggered as he was overpowered again and then just by a mere second, he dodged the hollow Ichigo's Zangetsu copy which just barely missed his neck. Ichigo grew irritated trying his best to out manoeuvre the evil swordsman. But no matter how many times he tried, the result was always the same he either missed because the pale Ichigo dodged or he was connected in a battle of strength being overpowered and pushed away. Ichigo knew that he would need to use his Bankai to give him any chance in winning this fight. However, he knew also that he couldn't in risk of something happening to those around him. "Hey why don't we take this fight somewhere else." Ichigo requested so he could unleash all of his power. The hollow Ichigo laughed maliciously as he darted towards him "You don't get to choose your grave Kurosaki! You will die here!" Said the sly demon punching Ichigo in the gut before he could react to block in time.

"Well if you won't show me your Bankai, then I guess I will just have to show you my true power! I don't care what happens to these insignificant beings and it's because you always aim to protect these insects that you will always lose against my power!" The hollow Ichigo mirrored Ichigo placing his Zangetsu pointing out in front of him and placing another hand on his forearm. "Bankai!" A huge black and red ominous aura surrounded the demon as his sword took on its next evolution. As the aura faded away, his blade now became smaller and much more powerful and diabolic. Ichigo gritted his teeth knowing full well this guy was crazy but he couldn't risk using his fall power with so many of his friends in the area. "Now cower in terror as I show the true power of this sword! Getsuga Tensho!" The hollow Ichigo surrounded his majestic white blade as he sliced his sword vertically unleashing its hideous wrath."

"You bastard I won't let you hurt my friends!" Ichigo said throwing himself in the way of the dreaded attack. Ichigo shielded himself to his best ability to decrease the damage he would suffer. The crimson blast consumed Ichigo whole darting him down towards the ground like a comet, forming a crater where it made him crash land. Ichigo groaned in pain as a huge gouge of his shoulder reaching all the way down to his abdomen dripped with crimson blood. Ichigo felt his strength leave him as the blood drained from his body. The hollow Ichigo cackled again walking up to the damaged and seriously wounded Ichigo stepping right on the centre of the wound causing Ichigo to yell out in pain. "You think you're so great protecting those maggots, but you're nothing! You don't deserve to hold a blade you're no warrior just a weakling relying on zangetsu!" The hollow Ichigo kicked Ichigo in the gut repeatedly to the point where Ichigo was beginning to pass out. "This is the end!" He declared raising his Bankai ready to plunge his piercing blade into his beating heart.

"Stop right there!" said a hidden voice firing a sapphire arrow at the torturing character. Uryuu and Chad arrived on the scene both equipped for battle. The hollow Ichigo laughed again backing up back into the tree. "Never mind, you're only postponing the inevitable! I will kill Kurosaki and I will bring the soul society to it's knee's farewell for now!" And with that, the figure disappeared into the night. Uryuu crouched down to Ichigo. "Ichigo can you hear me?!" Uryuu questioned noticing now he was unconscious and breathing heavily. "We have no time to waste, Chad take Ichigo to the infirmary right now!" Uryuu commanded. Chad complied picking up Ichigo carefully making sure he did not hurt him. The two friends ran out of the woods on a race against time to save the soul reapers life.

Orihime and the other girls were just about to call it a night before they heard a knock on the door. A fellow class mate of Orihime's opened the door telling everyone there that somebody was really badly hurt and has been taken to the infirmary. Straight after that, Orihime's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Orihime it's Uryuu. You need to get here fast Ichigo is really hurt."

Orihime dropped her phone on to the floor putting on her shoes and racing out of the dormitory hearing the other girls ask what was wrong as she shot off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the captains move in.

Ichigo panted heavily his hand clenched near his deep cut in his flesh which was now bandaged up heavily by Uryuu but the bleeding was only suppressed refusing to stop completely. "Is Ichigo going to be okay?" Chad questioned a bit worried for his friend.

"I just called Orihime she is on her way now." Uryuu replied beginning to mix some more herbs to help Ichigo.

"That's good, who do you think that was that did this to him?" Chad questioned observing the wound.

"I don't know but he must have been quite the powerful swordsman to hurt Ichigo this badly." Uryuu replied observing Ichigo breathing heavily as he uncomfortably slept in pain.

The two friends watched over Ichigo praying that Orihime would arrive soon before it was too late.

Meanwhile, a dangerous threat was heading its way to the soul society.

"Looks like it's time to free the one who helped me get this body." The hollow Ichigo stated drawing his sword and staring down at the citizens in the soul society.

"Let's start things off with a bang. Getsuga Tensho!" As the demon recited the signature move, the white Zangetsu shone a malicious red aura as it unleashed its blast upon the buildings of the soul society. The pedestrians screamed in terror as they ran as far away from the explosions as possible. The hollow Ichigo laughed maniacally as he continuously used Getsuga Tensho to cause more and more destruction obliterating buildings incinerate fields and gardens. The hollow version of Ichigo didn't stay long leaping through the chaotic town charging towards the building in the north. He dashed at lighting speed laying no mercy to the surroundings in front of him smashing through the impregnable fortress wall. He leaped into the darkness wondering the corridors in search for what he was aiming to achieve. He carried on moving through the corridors until he reached the humungous safe on the wall. With a quick slash of his sword, he used Getsuga Tensho to remove the safe off its hinges opening a huge hole in the wall behind it. The sound of metal echoed through the area as he stomped over the metallic door. Chains draped from the walls in several directions all leading to the centre of a shadowed object. The pale monster grinned as he discovered what he was looking for. A huge spiritual energy shook the walls of this cell as the chains began to rattle and become weakened as the kido placed upon them became nullified. A maniacal laughter echoed through the halls of this tower as the villain sliced at all of the chains disengaging each one from the walls. Bowing his head at the shadowed figure once he completed his task. "You did well swordsman." The mysterious voice stated in the shadows.

"Thank you for all you have done for me master Aizen." The hollow Ichigo replied. All of a sudden, the alarms sounded as several soul reapers entered the cell. "Leave this to me master." The hollow Ichigo showed no mercy to the soldiers slicing and dicing each one who dared block his path. A river of blood tainted the floors as the corpses piled up. "Let's go master it's time for you to get some fresh air."

Aizen nodded escaping the prison with the hollow Ichigo destroying what was left of their path.

Orihime rushed through the tent gasping and beginning to tear up as she saw Ichigo in so much pain. "Ichigo what's wrong are you okay? What happened to Ichigo guys?" Orihime questioned in a panicked tone.

"He was attacked by a mysterious character attempting to kill Ichigo and he almost succeeded." Uryuu replied.

"This is bad! Hold on Ichigo I'm coming to heal you right now." Orihime said rushing over to Ichigo only to be blinded by a seriously bright light as the huge Japanese sliding door came out of nowhere.

Revealing four shadowed figures. Orihime see's straight away who it was had appeared. "Byakuya? Ikkaku? Toshiro? Kenpachi?" Orihime said in a questioning tone startled by their sudden appearance.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, by orders of the head captain himself, you are hereby ordered to come back with us to the soul society where you will be interrogated for your treason against the soul society." Said Byakuya.

"Hey hold on a second guys Ichigo is hurt right now there is no way he would have done anything!" Uryuu proclaimed to the cold Byakuya.

"Silence Quincy! Bakudo number one Sai!" Byakuya with the use of his Kido bound all three of the spectators rendering their movements disabled.

"Don't make this hard Ichigo just come with us and accept your punishment." Toshiro said unsheathing his blade.

Ichigo could barely keep himself conscious let alone respond.

"Looks like he means to resist Toshiro you know what to do." Byakuya said.

"Roar Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled as he used his Zanpakto to freeze Ichigo's legs along with surrounding the area around Ichigo with huge Ice pillars making it impossible for others to interfere.

Ikkaku grabs hold of one of Ichigo's arms putting him In an arm lock as he steps down on his back. Ichigo cries out in severe agony experiencing excruciating pain. Kenpachi was enjoying himself grabbing hold of the other arm whilst Byakuya was laying into his abdomen punishing him for the crime they accused him of committing. "Don't let him reach his combat pass keep him held down.

Orihime struggles on the ground trying to break free of the powerful kido surrounding her. Hearing the sounds of Ichigo crying out in agony from the torturous treatment he was facing. Tears leaked out from Orihime's eyes every time Ichigo cried out in pain his face also showing this.

"Please stop hurting him. Ichigo did nothing wrong." Orihime pleaded only to have her pleas fall on deaf ears. "He can't fight back he is no condition to do anything to you." Once again Orihime's pleas did not reach them. Ikkaku tightens his grip on Ichigo's arm making his bones begin to crack until his arm became completely immobile. Ichigo let out a blood curdling from the pain he just suffered. Orihime couldn't bear it anymore screaming at the top of her lungs. Stop hurting Ichigo!" A powerful mass of light surrounds Orihime as she projects his powers to protect Ichigo. A massive shield engulfs Ichigo sending all of his torturers flying backwards as they were propelled by the force shattering the ice pillars also around him into pieces. The captains became confused realising five new characters had appeared unlike any human they had seen before. Five life sized winged creatures stood at the corners of their powerful shield reinforcing their new found power from Orihime's feelings. They grew to original size and their power and speed had increased highly. Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily and Shun'o merged their energy into the shield using it like a recuperation chamber to help heal Ichigo's deadly wound. Orihime was now in the force field also, Tsubaki also life sized now standing in front of it defending his master. Orihime held Ichigo in her arms praying that her new found power would help Ichigo and heal him back up to speed.

Byakuya walked towards Orihime and Ichigo drawing his sword at them both. "Someone of Ichigo Kurosaki's description was spotted reeking havoc with his Getsuga Tensho in the soul society. Not only that but he was seen attacking other soul reapers escaping with Sosuke Aizen. So please step aside girl."

"No I won't move! I won't let you hurt Ichigo any further!" Orihime screamed eyes full of fire.  
>Byakuya swung his sword only to have it blocked by the winged ninja Tsubaki. "My master said she isn't moving. " Tsubaki replied pushing back Byakuya's sword. All of a sudden, another figure raced out from the portal. "What are you guys doing?! You know for a fact Ichigo would never betray us we can't treat him like this!" Said an enraged Rinji now on the scene.<p>

Orihime looked angry as she held Ichigo trying to protect him from the brutal captains. Ichigo tapped Orihime's hand indicating he was now conscious. "Thank you Orihime I'm okay now." Ichigo said standing up on his own two feet

"I can tell you now I wasn't the one who break out Sosuke Aizen, but I can tell you who did do this." Ichigo stated holding his hands up in surrender.

"I previously thought against him and he took advantage of our surroundings knowing full well I wouldn't use my Bankai or my full power because of the innocent people who may have gotten hurt. This demon was born from my hollow powers I was given long ago and he at times took possession of my body to fight against my opponents to prove he was stronger. He was trying to take full control and he nearly succeeded. This guy looks just like me other than his pale white skin and golden yellow sinister eyes. And possesses the same powers as my Zanpakto along with the Getsuga Tensho. This creature enjoys destruction and chaos. But don't worry, I will crush this guy and put Aizen back where he belongs." Ichigo proclaimed his strength replenished.

Byakuya smiled "That sounds just like you Ichigo Kurosaki charging forwards trying to take on the enemy alone. But from what you say, I believe you were not part of the soul society's destruction. We will take down this threat to the soul society together." Byakuya said motioning for the other captains to follow him into the portal. "Be on your guard we don't know when Aizen and your doppelganger will make their move." Byakuya said his last words as he and the rest of his comrades marched back to the soul society. Ichigo sighed feeling the strain on his body of all the activity it had endured today. Orihime worried for him approached him. "Ichigo are you okay?" Orihime questioned.

"What I'm fine Orihime thanks to you. I think I'm going to turn in early." Ichigo said exiting the infirmary and walking off.

"Thank you everyone for all of your help, I can't believe you guys are so much taller now." Orihime stated.

"That's because of your feelings Orihime your feelings to protect Ichigo are what gave us more power." Ayame said smiling at her.

"Thank you all so much for your help." Orihime said smiling brightly.

"You're welcome Orihime call on us if you need us." Lily said as they transformed into balls of light and transferring back into her hair pin.

"Well guess I'll go have a bath." Orihime said walking towards the open air bath.

Ichigo took a detour before he went to his room going into the male's open air bath to relax his muscles. Ichigo after undressing only to a towel to cling to his waist, Entered the bath relaxing as the heat enveloped his skin melting his fatigue away. Ichigo stared upwards at the ceiling deep in thought about his hollow counterpart.

"Umm.. Ichigo! What are you doing here?" A flustered Orihime said holding a tower around her concealing her huge breasts.

Orihime placed her hands over her eyes continuously opening up her fingers as she stared at the water dripping off of Ichigo's muscled physique the droplets from the open air bath flowing all the way to his well toned abs causing Orihime to blush as she couldn't help but peek. A huge wave of water splashed upwards as Ichigo realised Orihime was there. "I'm sorry I'll leave enjoy your bath." Ichigo said his face tainted red as he attempted to escape. However, Just as Ichigo passed Orihime, she grasped hold of his arm. "It's okay I don't mind. Here let me wash your back. It must be very difficult after all the strain you have endured today. Ichigo nodded sitting himself on the stall his back towards Orihime. Orihime blushed as she stared towards the well built muscular back of his. Orihime began washing his back scrubbing his back with warm soapy water. "How are you feeling Ichigo?" Orihime questioned trying to keep her mind in reality.

"I'm perfect thanks to you Orihime. I can't thank you enough." Ichigo said making her blush as she absorbed the compliment.

Orihime kneeled in silence washing his back further. Orihime wasn't concentrating as the towel she wasn't keeping an eye on slipped down to the ground. Orihime screamed in embarrassment clinging to Ichigo's back wrapping her hands around his chest. "Orihime?! I can feel them touching me!" Ichigo said feeling her soft breasts brushing up against him. "Don't move Ichigo or you'll see them" Orihime said clinging tighter pushing her chest up against him further.

"Okay I get it I'll close my eyes so please back up a bit." Ichigo requested feeling himself go faint feeling her press up against him. Orihime thought for a second and then spoke not putting the towel back on.

"Say Ichigo you said you love me right?" She questioned.

"Of course I did for a very long time I have loved you now Orihime."

"So does that mean I'm your girlfriend now?" Orihime questioned her voice full of hope.

"I thought that you knew that when I confessed to you Orihime. Of course if you're

with I want you to be my girl and no one else's." Ichigo said looking back towards her blushing face.

"Of course Ichigo! I've been in love with you for a long time been waiting for this day since the 8th grade." Orihime said hugging into him.

"Hey while we're here can you wash my back Ichigo?" Orihime asked while she touched his chest.

"Are you…. Are you sure you want me to do that for you?" Ichigo questioned not being able to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah of course it's only fair I washed yours right" She said back to him turning round.

"Sure I get it." Ichigo said grabbing the sponge and massaging it to her back. Orihime let out a tiny yelp unable to just see it as a normal back wash. She couldn't come to terms with reality that Ichigo was washing her back right now and it felt so warm and relaxing. Ichigo began massaging her shoulders which caused Orihime to yelp with the sudden movement causing her to fall backwards into Ichigo's back. Because of Orihime's sudden fall, Ichigo accidentally had his hands knocked from her shoulders to her chest. Orihime blushed feeling the sensation of Ichigo groping her breasts. Ichigo blushed quickly removing his hands from Orihime. "Oh crap I'm so sorry Orihime I didn't mean to do that I." Ichigo said incredibly guilty he just did that.

Orihime turned to face him the towel now covering her torso. "No honestly it's okay. It was an accident and I didn't mind." Orihime said feeling a bit selfish because she enjoyed the sudden accident that just occurred.

"Say Ichigo?"

"What is it Orihime?"

"Well if I'm your girlfriend now, can we spend some time together just the two of us when it's our free time tomorrow?" Orihime questioned.

"Yeah sure thing I was going to ask you the same thing." Ichigo replied.

"I'm so glad" Orihime said a huge smile on her face as she kissed his cheek. But for once, Orihime decided to be greedy and launched a surprise attack on his lips kissing him passionately making up for the years she missed out on doing things like this because she didn't have the guts to confess to him. Ichigo didn't mind as he kissed her back and pulled her closer to him an arm hooked around her waist while her hands where on his cheeks. After a few minutes, Orihime said she was heading off first and walked back towards the changing room. Ichigo smiled at her until she left the room. As soon as she was gone, Ichigo's expression changed to a serious one as he clenched his fists when the hollow Ichigo appeared in his mind. "I swear I will do everything in my power to protect you Orihime!" Ichigo said as he vowed to protect the one he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Orihime's greatest day

All of the girls in the room gasped in shock as they all gathered in Orihime's room for breakfast. "You're spending time alone with Ichigo in the free time?! This is like a date Orihime."

Orihime blushed quickly denying it. "No that's not true it's not a date Rukia is going to be with us we're just showing her around Kyoto seeing as she has never been here before." Orihime said taking a sip of her tea. "Well even if it isn't, I think you should dress to impress Orihime. Give Ichigo something he can't take his eyes off of." Tatsuki replied. Orihime blushed imagining herself and Ichigo alone holding hands as if they were on a real date. Orihime searched through her suitcase as soon as the other girls left to return to their rooms. And began parading herself in the mirror to try find a great outfit to wear for Ichigo. After several outfit changes, Orihime in the end decided on a Red t-shirt, a black mini skirt, white knee high socks and her usual casual trainers finding them easier to walk in. Orihime left her hair the way it normally is putting her hair pins on each side of her head. Orihime stared at herself in the mirror twirling her body from side to side just to assess her attire for the day. Orihime smiled feeling satisfied with the clothes she picked out.

Moments later, Orihime met up with Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia was wearing the dress that Uryuu once made for her after their visit to the soul society. A sky blued dress with a dark blue sash around the waist. Ichigo was wearing casual clothing also. Just a normal black t-shirt and grey trousers. Seeing Orihime, Rukia waved over to her motioning for her to come over. Orihime complied smiling at them both. "Good morning Ichigo. Good morning Rukia." Orihime said full of joy.

Ichigo and Rukia both greeted her back. "So should we get going?" Ichigo questioned followed by both of the girls nodding in response to his question. Just as they were about to head into the town square, a growling sound echoed from Ichigo's wooden pass in his pocket. Ichigo groaned in irritation as he heard the sound carry on in his pocket. "Well I guess." Ichigo started causing Orihime to frown a bit. "Ichigo let me handle the hollow you and Orihime go on ahead I'll catch you later." Rukia said rushing off with chappy following after her as she transformed into a soul reaper.

Orihime smiled with relief that Ichigo wasn't going to be fighting any hollows. However, her mood changed to a more nervous mood realising she was alone with Ichigo. "Well come on then Orihime let's get going." Ichigo said looking towards her.

"Yeah okay" said Orihime trying to hide her flushed face. Ichigo and Orihime walked through the marketplace making their way through the crowds. Orihime couldn't push through the crowds as she drifted further and further away from Ichigo. All of a sudden, a hand reached out to her and grabbed her hand. Orihime surprised looked up only to see Ichigo holding her hand. "Maybe its best I hold your hand so we don't get separated Orihime." Ichigo said his fingers enveloping hers. Orihime weakly nodded as her cheeks reddened from the feeling of his hand in hers. Ichigo and Orihime walked along side by side their hands still connected as they browsed through the marketplace. Orihime pointed over to the donut shop and began to smile getting excited like a child who had just spotted the ice cream man. Ichigo chuckled unable to contain himself. Staring at her smiling and getting excited reminded him of how cute she was. Ichigo nodded his head stroking her head as he walked her over to the donut clerk. Ichigo handed the clerk the money and accepted the warm bag of sugar coated donuts. The fragrance of the delicious food rose from the bag dancing through both their noses filling their eyes with delight making them desire them even more. They sat down on a nearby bench enjoying the sweet taste of the sugared treats from the bag. Ichigo was more focused on the beautiful sight he saw beside him more than anything else. Her gorgeous smile as she thanked Ichigo for the food. "No problem it's my treat. It's the money I got from doing that job yesterday." Ichigo replied smiling back at her. Ichigo stared at the beautiful girl beside him who had now become his girlfriend. He was so relieved to see her back to her normal self after she was brainwashed and turned against him the relief he felt was a high proportion. Ichigo slipped his hand onto her shoulder pulling her closer to him while she tucked into her snack. Orihime smiled brighter feeling Ichigo pull her closer to him. "Woo those donuts were so yummy! I could really use something to drink to wash them down though." Orihime said trying to catch her breath after just barely being able to swallow her last donut with her dry throat. Ichigo laughed and stroked her head again. "Sure thing I'll be right back with something to drink for both of us." Ichigo said lifting five digits on his hand indicating he would only be 5 minutes. Orihime nodded still smiling at him feeling so happy that her dream had come true. Once Ichigo left, Orihime remained seated on the bench until she was soon surrounded. "Hey pretty girl you by yourself?" The first man said to her.

"If you're alone why don't you come have fun with us?" The second man said licking his lips.

"No thanks I'm perfectly fine but thanks for the invitation." Orihime replied feeling a bit anxious.

"Aww come on gorgeous we just got paid, we can buy you anything you like." Said the third individual.

"Damn look at this girl her boobs are huge!" The fourth male said staring straight at her.

Orihime hugged herself hiding her chest from the four perverts staring at her.

"No seriously I'm fine can you just leave me alone please?" Orihime requested starting to feel uncomfortable.

The leader of the group tutted as he grabbed hold of her arm. "No can do babe when we saw a hot girl like you, we can't take no for an answer." Tightening his grip around her wrist.

"Please let me go I don't want to go anywhere." Orihime said trying to wriggle free.

The man grew irritated raising his hand back as if he was going to prepare to strike her. All of a sudden, a stronger arm grasped hold of the punks arm.

"She's with me. You bastards got a problem with that?" Ichigo said glaring at them.

"Yeah we've got a problem with that, Why do you think you can keep that hot bitch all to yourself huh punk?!"

Ichigo tightened his grip around the punk's arm and drove his head straight into his. "Don't call my girlfriend a bitch you bastard." Ichigo said knocking the guy out cold.

"You bastard!" Said the second guy rushing into punch Ichigo. Ichigo saw the punch coming from a mile away as he grabbed the wrist of the attacker sweeping him to the ground. The third thug clenched his fists attempting to grab Orihime from behind until Ichigo's elbow collided with his face. "I told you not to touch her!" Ichigo yelled causing all of the men to scramble to their feet and make a desperate retreat as they aimed to get away from Ichigo who was incredibly strong and quick.

"Are you alright Orihime? Did they hurt you?" Ichigo questioned trying to assess her for any signs of injury.

"I'm okay Ichigo you saved me." Orihime said smiling at her hero. Before she felt something really cold hit against her cheek.

"Sorry for the wait" Ichigo said smiling towards her with two canned drinks in his hand. Ichigo and Orihime finished their drinks and walked towards the shops. "You two are perfect please come with me." A strange woman said leading them towards a huge building.

Orihime and Ichigo had no idea who this woman was but they could tell she wasn't a threat to them in anyway. Orihime was the first to speak up. "Umm excuse me mam, where are you taking us?"

"Oh I'm very sorry I just couldn't help but notice your boyfriend protecting you earlier and I thought you two would be perfect for what my business has to offer." The woman said introducing herself as Cynthia.

"And what exactly is this business you manage?" Ichigo questioned his arm around Orihime's waist.

A huge grin appeared across Cynthia's face after she heard Ichigo say that.

"I'm glad you asked sir, you see I run a business where we take young couples like yourselves, and we take them through a trial wedding day. So you eat the finest cuisine, try on wedding dresses and suits. And then if you're truly up for it a practice wedding ceremony followed by a souvenir photograph. Ichigo looked over towards Orihime to see how she was reacting to this. As he observed her, Orihime being embarrassed was an understatement. She had a smirk implanted on her face which under no means could she remove. Ichigo practically reading her mind, "You want to give it a try Orihime?" he said to her causing her to stutter and panic.

"What no of course not it's too embarrassing! I mean of course I want to try on the dresses and eat lots of yummy food but it will be too much of a hassle for you Ichigo. I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." Orihime said quickly stopping herself from talking as he held her hand suddenly.

"I don't mind if it's what you want to do." Ichigo said causing Orihime to smile and agree to it.

Cynthia smiled seeing they were both onboard leading them both to a banquet table.

"Wow Ichigo this food is so great it feels like the flavours are dancing in my mouth having a party!" Orihime said shovelling another mouth full of tasty food. Ichigo nodded to her as he too tasted the food. "It's good but it can't compete with Yuzu's home cooking." Ichigo said as he continued eating. Orihime made a mental note to herself ask Yuzu to teach her some of Ichigo's favourite dinners.

After there meal, Cynthia led them both to a cross road two rooms on each side. Orihime was led into the room by the one in charge of wedding dresses while Cynthia led Ichigo into the other room. Moments later Ichigo stepped out of the changing room his attire completely transformed. Ichigo was wearing smart black leather shoes stylish black trousers, a white shirt equipped with a fashionable black tie. A black blazer also attached to his shoulders. Cynthia gasped her mouth shot open as she gazed upon his new look. "Wow sir you look wonderful! You're girlfriend is going to be very happy. "Sor... Sorry for the wait." Ichigo turned his head hearing her voice. His eyes shooting wide open along with his mouth as he stared upon the marvellous sight in front of him. "What's wrong Ichigo? Does it look weird on me?" Orihime said a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"That's not it at all! You're beautiful Orihime just like your name suggests like a princess." Ichigo said unable to contain his feelings on her dress. Orihime was wearing a beautiful white dress which reached all the way down to her ankles to combine with her white sparkling high heeled shoes. Her chest area sparkled where the diamonds reflected the light off of it. And just like a princess she had a tiara in her long cascading hair. "Really? I'm beautiful?" Orihime had a late reaction noticing Ichigo's suit he was wearing causing her to blush seeing him dressed so smart. "And you Ichigo you're really handsome." Orihime said as her eyes surveyed his outfit. "Okay guys I'm going to do your souvenir picture now could you look this way please?"

Orihime and Ichigo did as the photographer requested standing next to each other Orihime holding a bouquet of flowers whilst Ichigo had his arm around her waist. The photographer smiled sensing the love between them both confidence filled his eyes knowing full well he was going to be able to capture some great memories here. Orihime was taken off guard as Ichigo leaned in and kissed her on the cheek a click sounded as the photographer was fast enough to capture that. Orihime blushed but then decided to smile instead happily as she lived in the moment. For once she was with Ichigo and he was not harmed in the slightest or risking his life in a battle to the death. Cynthia returned into the room. "Wow you guys make such a cute couple! It's so great to be young. So what do you say ready to give it a run?" Cynthia said gesturing over to the chapel like doors. Orihime was a bit embarrassed and nervous but suddenly calmed down when Ichigo held her hand. "Why not? It's not just a practice run. After all I swore to protect her for the rest of my life." Ichigo said as he looked at Cynthia. "Well then let's get started" Cynthia said leading Ichigo into the chapel first. Ichigo stood at the altar immediately twisting his head as he watched the bride walk down the aisle the bouquet of lilies still in her hands. Orihime couldn't help but feel a slight guilt as she thought of her older brother not be able to see her in a wedding dress even if this was a practice ceremony. But after looking at Ichigo at the end of the hall, she realised her brother would want her to be happy and that included fulfilling her love for Ichigo which she kept bottled away for so long in fear she would upset her brother. Their eyes met each other as they both stood at the altar in front of the priest. As the words rolled off the priests tongue, Orihime's mind was in jumbles making her feel a bit dizzy given the situation she was in. "Do you Ichigo Kurosaki take Orihime inoue to be lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her and cherish her for the rest of your life?" Orihime looked towards Ichigo itching to see how he would respond. Ichigo's eyes met hers as he said those two words. "I do." Orihime's heart skipped a beat beginning to thump so fast and loud that she feared it would rip out from her chest. The priest asked her the same question and she too answered with a yes. Ichigo placed his hands on Orihime's shoulders looking straight at her. "I promise to protect you for the rest of my life. I won't let any harm come to you while I'm still breathing." Ichigo said his words full of sincerity. Orihime began to cry as Ichigo pressed his lips into her's as embraced her comfortably.

Orihime looked down on her copy of her souvenir pictures she was gifted with evidence presented to her to prove that this day was no dream it was in fact her best day. The sun began to set from the horizon as Ichigo and Orihime walked back towards the dorms. Ichigo walked Orihime home kissing her again on the lips. "Sweet dreams Orihime. See you tomorrow." Ichigo said as he parted his lips from her's and made sure she made it inside safely.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter I am going to do a crossover chapter to spice this story up a bit! Look forward to it because I know I am! Thank you for reading up to this point you're all amazing! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Return of the Rogue hero

As night fell on that exciting and tiring day, Ichigo lay down on his futon reminiscing the events that occurred today as if he were watching them on a picture screen. The night lay silent on the exception of creatures crying out in the environment. However, a few moments later Ichigo sensed a huge power even though the night showed no evidence to back up the sudden appearance of a new energy source one that Ichigo had never felt before. Ichigo was correct to be suspicious as a huge power was entering his world very close to him as well. A normal pile of what seemed to be just discarded ruins suddenly emitted a luminous multicoloured light as two shadowed figures emerged from this secret portal.

"Where are we now?" The first silhouette asked the second shadow which was a bit taller.

"Don't know that's the fun part about going through this portal, you never know where you might end up next." The second shadowed figure stated as they both walked further into the woods until the beautiful rainbow light vanished leaving any who should pass it to believe that it was nothing more than ancient ruins.

Orihime slowly sat up from her futon waking up from a great day so both her mind and heart were relaxed and at ease. Ever since Ichigo and here had gotten closer, the nightmares about her parents neglecting her or Tsukishima have both faded away gifted her instead with happy thoughts and a sanctuary for her to rest soundly in. After breakfast Orihime and the rest of her group, packed their belongings ready to depart and head back home. With their stuff now packed and ready to go, Orihime and her classmates boarded the coach waving goodbye to Kyoto. "Say Orihime when we get back, do you want to go to karaoke with us?" Tatsuki said with a huge smile.

"Sorry guys I have to do some food shopping as soon as we get back, before we left for Kyoto I kind of had a feast to use up the food before it expired. How about I catch up with you tomorrow instead?" Orihime replied a slight sign of guilt in her tone.

"Awww no fair Orihime, Ichigo has to share you with us girls as well you know?" Another one of her classmates piped.

"It's not like that Ichigo's busy I really am going shopping!" Orihime replied defensively.

"Speaking of Ichigo, how far have you two gone anyway?" Chizuru asked.

Orihime blushed her cheeks reddening as she completely misunderstood the question.

"Come on spill the beans Orihime. Have you hugged? Kissed?" Tatsuki questioned.

Orihime was so embarrassed she couldn't utter words so she just nodded.

After an exhausting interrogation about her and Ichigo, Orihime finally made it home quickly unpacking her belongings and shooting back out again. Orihime walked through the streets but suddenly stopped short when something caught her eye. A girl she had never seen before. This girl had long pink hair tied into twin tails and green eyes. But what she noticed first was not her beautiful hair; it was in fact like herself her notable breast size. She is wearing school uniform but no matter how much Orihime thought about it, she could not recognise it from any school in the area. The girl wore a black blazer fastened by four golden buttons covering up a white shirt fastened by a red ribbon. Around her waist she wore a matching black skirt and wore knee high white socks. Orihime being the friendly girl she is, decided to go say hello assuming that she was from out of town and a new resident. "Hi there. You must be new here, my name's Orihime what's yours?" Orihime politely said whilst she extended her hand. The girl turned to face Orihime and nervously replied. "It's very nice to meet you! I'm Miu!" Miu replied bowing her head still not comfortable with talking to most people on the exception of her friends Izumi and her school's class representative.

"Are you new in this area?" Orihime replied still smiling.

"Eh uh yeah. I guess I am." Miu replied still really nervous a huge sound echoing after she spoke.

"Umm could it be you're hungry?" Orihime said hearing Miu's stomach growl.

Miu frantically waved her hands and shook her head in embarrassment. No! No I'm not hungry at all!" followed by another growl of her unfed stomach.

Orihime smiled grabbing her hand. "It's okay I'll treat you to something to mark our friendship." Orihime said smiling at her.

"I appreciate the offer but really I'm waiting for someone in there." Miu said pointing to the shop in front of them.

On cue, another character emerged from the building now standing next to Miu. A tall young man stood next to her with messy dark blue hair and blue eyes wearing a matching uniform of Miu's.

"Oh Miu who is this little cutie? She looks good in all the right places." The man said as he stared at Orihime.

"I'm Orihime, are you friends with Miu?" Orihime questioned as she watched him.

"I'm Akatsuki nice to meet you cute girl." Akatsuki said smiling at her.

Orihime's eyes drifted away as she saw a familiar person leaping from the roof tops. It was none other than Ichigo wearing his soul reaper attire no doubt going to take care of some hollows.

"There is something I have to do now I'll talk to you later Miu." Orihime said running in the direction Ichigo was heading.

As soon as she left, Akatsuki spoke up. "Let's go Miu, that guy just now seemed interesting." Akatsuki said making the expression he always does before he engages in a fight.

Akatsuki and Miu both followed after Ichigo and Orihime shortly after racing through the woods.

Ichigo held his Zanpakto tightly slicing through the arm of a hollow trying to grab him. The hollow squealed out in pain as it tried to regain its composure. Ichigo didn't give the creature time to recover stabbing zangetsu through it's mask bringing his blade downwards cutting the hollow clean in two. Another 4 hollow's attacked Ichigo planning an assault by surrounding him. Ichigo just as they were a few metres away, launching himself into the air and enveloped his Zanpakto in spiritual energy slicing his blade vertically. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's blade was enveloped in a sky blue aura unleashing a burning slash of aura through the dumbfounded hollow's. Ichigo breathed out wiping the dripping sweat from his forehead and stabbed his Zanpakto into the earth. "That was great Ichigo you were so cool!" Orihime said surprising Ichigo with a hug. Ichigo smiled stroking her hair as he looked into her eyes.

"That's true, his skill was impressive!"

Ichigo averted his gaze to the individual looking at him in the distance. Ichigo stared at the man. He wore a black blazer opened up to reveal a white shirt underneath it. Ichigo could only assume it was a school uniform.

Orihime looked as well speaking up. "Akatsuki? You were Miu's friend right?" Orihime questioned feeling a bit at ease thinking it was Aizen or somebody else.

"Hey nice to see you again Orihime." Akatsuki said quickly disappearing from sight. Ichigo glared at the intruder angrily having a vice grip on his arm as his hand was inches away from Orihime's top.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ichigo shouted throwing Akatsuki away. Akatsuki manoeuvred himself in the air doing a back flip so he could safely land on his feet. "Wow impressive. You really are fast that's the first time anyone has prevented me stealing a cute girls bra." Akatsuki replied winking at Orihime. Ichigo's face became red in fury with Akatsuki's comment. "What the hell do you think you're doing bastard?! Trying to touch her so nonchalantly!" Ichigo demanded clenching his fists.

"Eh why would he want my bra he's a guy?" Orihime questioned looking down at her chest.

Ichigo sighed realising Orihime was dense in this situation. Miu wielded her magical staff now smashing it over Akatsuki's head. "Akatsuki you pervert! You already have me and yet you." Miu said getting very restless.

Ichigo had enough of sitting and doing nothing charging the perverted male and driving his fist in his direction. Akatsuki reacted instantly punching Ichigo's closed fist with his own. As the two fists collided the ground beneath them shattered proving the power of both fighters. "Oh not bad looks like you have some power. However, it's not enough!" Akatsuki said as his arm lit up with Dark blue characters. Pushing Ichigo backwards. Ichigo thought to himself that this man was definitely not a soul reaper but his power was extraordinary to say the least. Akatsuki didn't give Ichigo room to breath sending a roundhouse kick to Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the incoming kick countering with a punch. Akatsuki countered Ichigo's punch using his own fist. Akatsuki and Ichigo kept their horns locked colliding both fists and legs with each other. Akatsuki grinned lighting up his arm again pushing his body over the limit trying to gain an advantage in this conflict. "I won't let you!" Ichigo yelled infusing his fist with his spiritual energy to counter Akatsuki's mysterious power. Their surroundings shook as they competed with each other giving off the effect of an earthquake as they both fought. "Impressive you even managed to counter my linked energy manipulation. Perhaps it's time I get serious!" Akatsuki said charging Orihime and infusing his power into his finger poking her causing her to fall to the ground. "Orihime! What have you done to her!?" Ichigo demanded trying to pick her up.

"I rearranged the energy flowing in her body so she won't be able to move and get involved in our fight." Akatsuki said his hand glowing an ominous amethyst as a weapon materialised in his palm.

Ichigo noticed as the weapon took shape it was a huge obsidian coloured sword with red characters embedded on the blade. Ichigo sensed an ominous power coming from the mighty sword. Ichigo grasped his zangetsu ready to engage in sword play with this hard to figure out individual.

"That's right bring it on!" Akatsuki said as his body was enveloped in light. As soon as he emerged, Akatsuki's attire had completely changed. He was no longer wearing his school uniform but a brown medieval style sleeveless armoured torso with matching medieval brown trousers. Revealing his muscular physique and colossal arms. "Who the hell are you?! You're definitely not a soul reaper." Ichigo declared colliding his sword with Akatsuki's blade. "Hmm interesting your skill with a sword is impressive. Maybe if you beat me I'll tell you." Akatsuki said pushing back Ichigo and countering with his sword. Ichigo parried his oncoming attack and tried to catch Akatsuki off guard by aiming for his feet. Unfortunately, Akatsuki used his power to put more defensive energy into his legs making the strike futile. Giving Akatsuki the opportunity to deliver a blow to his gut. Ichigo had the wind knocked out of him making him agitated. "I don't care who the hell you are! I won't let you hurt my woman or violate her in any way!" Ichigo shouted delivering a roundhouse kick to his hip. Akatsuki was surprised by his tough resistance and was sent flying into a tree by his sudden attack. "Interesting very interesting. Looks like I have to go all out against you." Akatsuki said sending out a dark purple slash attack similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo mirrored Akatsuki's attack using his Getsuga Tensho causing mass destruction as they both clashed. Akatsuki flanked Ichigo trying to attack Ichigo from behind. However, Ichigo using his flash step was behind Akatsuki in seconds hitting Akatsuki from behind sending Akatsuki to the ground like a meteor. "Akatsuki! Miu yelled as she rushed to the crater. Miu was in tears rushing to Akatsuki's side until she saw his figure emerge from the smoke. Akatsuki clicked his neck and his shoulder stretching out his arms to get his body up and running again. "Are you crying?" Akatsuki questioned looking down towards Miu.

"I'm just glad you're okay that guy hit you pretty hard." Miu said wiping her eyes. Akatsuki leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Why did you do that?" Miu questioned a bit flustered from the surprise attack.

"Because you were crying. And don't worry it's my own fault for getting him angry. But then if I didn't get him angry, I have a feeling he wouldn't show me his full power." Akatsuki said knowing that Ichigo was still not fighting seriously. Akatsuki raised his hand to the sky concentrating a portion of his energy into his palm creating an energy ball the size of a tree. Akatsuki jumped into the air and perched on the top of a tree. "Be careful, if you don't do this right I could kill you." Akatsuki said throwing the energy ball at Ichigo. Akatsuki thought that Ichigo would put up some kind of defence power just like that knight who came to miu did in his world. However, Ichigo tackled the attack head on launching himself into the air and cutting the energy ball clean in two. Akatsuki was startled by Ichigo's power as Ichigo's fist aimed to destroy his defence. Akatsuki quickly blocked Ichigo's fist with his sword. Ichigo and Akatsuki began to battle again clashing sword against sword the sound of them hitting against one another echoing in the atmosphere. Orihime could only sit there helplessly due to Akatsuki's strange power. "You really are powerful but how will you fare against this?!" Akatsuki yelled his sword emitting a powerful aura as Akatsuki launched an evil more powerful slash attack. Ichigo thought that Akatsuki was getting tired as the attack was nowhere near him. All of a sudden, Ichigo noticed the attack wasn't meant for him but Orihime. Ichigo rushed towards Orihime determination to save her in his eyes. A huge explosion occurred as the blast hit her. Akatsuki stared down at the demolished area seeing Ichigo unharmed. "So I was right, you have been holding back your power if you could cancel out my attack like that." Akatsuki said pointing his sword towards him.

"Orihime are you okay?" Ichigo said assessing her for injuries.

"I'm fine Ichigo but are you okay?" Orihime asked concerned for him.

"I'm okay don't worry I'll finish this quickly. I don't know who this guy is but he is really powerful. I have no chance but to unleash it." Ichigo said staring up towards Akatsuki.

"You want my full power you've got it pal! Bankai!" Ichigo yelled placing his hand on his extended arm. Ichigo's zangetsu was surrounded in Ichigo's spirit energy as the blade began to take on a new shape. Ichigo emerged from the light with his obsidian katana. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

"You said you were going to unleash your full power but all you did was shrink your blades size!" Akatsuki said slicing down on Ichigo. Ichigo merely pointed his blade towards and then with minimal effort propelled Akatsuki into the sky. Ichigo was soon in pursuit his Tensa zangetsu glowing sky blue. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo launched his signature move towards Akatsuki.

"Idiot. With my linked energy manipulation I can create an anti magic barrier around me to repel all kinds of magic attacks!" Akatsuki said as the slice approached him. Ichigo grinned as the attack got closer and consumed him whole. "This isn't magic, this is the power of my soul! And my drive to defeat you!" Ichigo yelled as Akatsuki was sent to the ground from Ichigo's mighty attack. Ichigo didn't Akatsuki time to recuperate attacking him head on with his Bankai blade. Akatsuki took a defensive stance blocking Ichigo's sword and engaged once again in sword combat. Ichigo and Akatsuki's blade once again started clashing. However, Akatsuki was having to use his linked energy manipulation just to push his strength over the limit to compete evenly with Ichigo's power. Ichigo saw an opening in Akatsuki's defence using his Getsuga Tensho again wrapping the power to his blade instead of unleashing it, he used the extra power to give his blade the strength it needed to destroy Akatsuki's defence to the point one of his Ad's (Arms device a bracelet used to materialise a weapon best suited to it's wielder.) disintegrated. Ichigo grinned. "Look's like my little sword has a lot more power than you expected." Ichigo said believing he had won.

"As I thought, you really are strong I can't stop the excitement running through my veins as I fight you! Let me enjoy it more!" Akatsuki said placing two additional Ad's on his wrist materialising his sword again but this time the blade was curved in a crescent at the end. As both swordsman were about to recommence their battle, Akatsuki finally came to a stop halting Ichigo. "Hang on, I hear a girl crying and she sounds close by." Akatsuki said racing off into the woods.

Ichigo closed his eyes concentrating his soul reaper aura to sense the disturbance while Miu chased after Akatsuki. Ichigo opened his eyes in an instant as he found Akatsuki was correct. "Yuzu!" Ichigo scooped Orihime in a princess carry aware she still couldn't move and raced off after Akatsuki where he knew his sister was in danger. As Ichigo arrived, he noticed that Yuzu was about to be eaten by a hollow. "Yuzu!" Ichigo screamed about to kill the hollow. But before Ichigo attacked, Akatsuki appeared out of nowhere punching the hollow straight in the jaw catching Yuzu as he took the hollow by surprise. "She may be young but she is still a good girl. You're going to pay for her tears!" Akatsuki said handing Yuzu over to miu. Ichigo was startled as he realised this newcomer was able to see the hollow. "Hey leave this to me; you go to your sister." Akatsuki said pointing his blade at the hollow.

"Wait you might be strong but not just any weapon can take down a hollow." Ichigo said before miu intervened standing in front of him.

"Please leave this Akatsuki, I think this is his way of an apology to you." Miu said holding his arms out to stop him.

"What do you mean an apology?" Ichigo questioned completely confused.

"Akatsuki wasn't intending on hurting Orihime at all he just wanted to fight you at your best. I'm sorry he is a hero but he tends to get too excited when it comes to battle." Miu said trying to stop him.

"Ichigo I think she's telling the truth go to Yuzu and help her." Orihime said still struggling to move.

Akatsuki sliced the hollow attacking its arm first which tried to reach out for miu. His arms illuminated with the familiar blue characters and stabbed the blade right into the chest of the hollow. "Even if my blade may not be able to finish you, I'll insert all my energy into my sword and cause you to explode." Akatsuki stabbed his weapon into the hollow and the hollow screeched out as the unfamiliar power to the hollow imploded inside it. Akatsuki concentrated his energy causing the sword to disappear. Walking over to Ichigo and Yuzu, he placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Let me help." Akatsuki said placing a hand on her. His hand illuminated a blue aura as he stabilized her condition.

"Is this healing magic?" Orihime questioned.

"No I can't use magic it's another one of my linked energy manipulations abilities, i'm stabilizing her internal energy increasing her ability to heal." Akatsuki said.

"Just who are you?" Ichigo said in awe.

"I should be asking you that, your power is impressive." Akatsuki replied.

"I'm Ichigo kurosaki a soul reaper." Ichigo said feeling now he would get a reply.

"I'm Akatsuki ousawa, as you have probably already guessed I'm not from this world. I came here because I went through the multi universe portal in my world to train and fight powerful opponents and by far you have been my biggest challenge yet."

Ichigo remembered Orihime's condition and went over to her.

"Just hold still I've got this." Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated until his power awakened.

"Ichigo you can use Kido?" Orihime questioned completely surprised.

"Yeah I asked Rukia and Renji to teach me a bit. After all, without it I wouldn't be able to return the favour and help you when you're injured." Ichigo said smiling at her as he helped her to her feet.

Akatsuki turned back to Ichigo having finished using his power to help Yuzu.

"I'm sorry for getting you pissed off like that but I wanted to fight you at your best." Akatsuki said holding out his hand.

"Its fine you saved Yuzu for me so I guess we're okay." Ichigo said taking Akatsuki's hand and shaking it to symbolise their truce.

Akatsuki drifted his eyes over to Orihime but then was met with an evil look from Miu.

"Don't you dare!" She said with a piercing glare.

"What I won't take her bra, I've already got my prize" Akatsuki said holding something in his hand.

It took Miu a few seconds to process it and then her face turned bright red. "You pervert give me back my underwear!" Miu said folding an arm over her breasts while the other tried to reach her missing clothing.

"Hey you were getting jealous because I tried to take that girls bra so I took yours instead." Akatsuki said teasing her.

"Ichigo why does he want woman's bra's so bad? Is he a cross dresser? I saw that in a manga once." Orihime said completely dense on the topic.

Ichigo didn't know whether to be relived that Orihime was clueless on the topic or worried she wasn't aware he was an underwear thief.

"Anyway, it's been great fighting you but we have to return to our world." Akatsuki said about to walk off.

"Wait. I have to know why did you help Yuzu?" Ichigo said

"It's one of my aesthetics to not let a girl's tears go unanswered." Akatsuki said smiling back at Ichigo.

"Well we'll be going Ichigo Kurosaki." Akatsuki said again.

Miu bowed her head. "Thank you for taking care of both of us it was nice to meet you." Miu said looking at them both.

"Miu we will meet again right?" Orihime said looking sad.

"Of course we're friends right." Miu said smiling as they left through the portal.

"Okay let's get Yuzu home Orihime." Ichigo said holding his sister in his arms.

Ichigo and Orihime gave Yuzu to Ichigo's dad and he put her safely in her bed whilst Ichigo walked Orihime home.

All of a sudden, a rip in the world occurred and a figure jumped through it heading straight towards Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo fell down to the ground as a shadowed figure not him off his feet. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the skull in front of him. Green hair tickled his face as it waved in the night wind. Ichigo recognised who it was as she cried in fear.

"Nel?"

"Ichigo please help us. A new threat has come to heuco muendo!"

**For those who don't know. This chapter was a crossover of Bleach and Aesthetica of a rogue hero. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next.**


End file.
